Harry Potter and the Shadow's Game
by Alex Black
Summary: There's a new girl at Grimmauld Place someone that everyone but Harry and Hermione seem to know. It just so happens that Draco Malfoy has taken a liking to hanging out there as well. Why? 6th yr
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter One

* * *

"How is she doing?"   
"Fine, she'll make it."   
"Are you sure Poppy?"   
"Albus, I'm positive."  
  
_"Mama?"   
"Yes baby?" Vienne looked down at Alexandra, who sat on the floor with a plush dog in her hands.  
"Is daddy going to be back for Christmas?" Alex asked.  
Vienne signed and sat down next to her daughter, pulling Alex into her lap. "No, he's not."  
"Next Christmas?"  
"No."  
"The one after that?"  
"No."  
There was a pause.  
"Is he ever coming back?"  
"No Alex, he's not."_  
  
Alexandra Bordeaux-Black sat straight up in bed, panting as cold sweat trickled down her back. She shuddered as a cool wind blew through the room, freezing her momentarily.  
"Go back to sleep," came a soft voice from the corner of the room. A small back cat slunk out of the shadows and jumped to rest at the bottom of the bed. "Albus will have a fit if you do not."  
"I heard something."  
"Yes, your fool of a father knocked over the umbrella stand and your dear grandmothers shrieks could be heard until he had the sense to shut the damn curtains."  
Alex sighed. "So he's back? Unharmed?"  
The cat curled into a ball. "Of course he is unharmed, or else you would have been notified."  
Alex nodded. "Yes, I know."  
"Why aren't we still with the Malfoys?" the cat asked suddenly, turning her amber eyes to her Mistress. Alex shrugged. "Dunno, I guess-"  
She cut herself off as she heard voices in the hallway. She slipped quickly back under her covers, feigning sleep as the door to her room opened a crack. "...So has she been good?"  
"She's been an angel."  
"Good."  
Alex's eyes were wide as the door closed again.  
The night dragged on, and Alex didn't know until the next morning that her entire life had changed.  
  
"What do you mean he's dead?" Alex stood up, staring at Remus.  
"He went after Harry, and Bellatrix Lestrange caught him with a spell," he explained gently.  
Alex sat down on the bed, hard. "Are... you're serious?"  
Remus nodded. "Yes Alex." After a moment he left, not feeling that he should be there.  
She crept back toward the window, and rested her head against it. She felt sick and her entire body was hot, uncomfortably hot.  
He's dead.  
After a moment she stood up and left, grabbing her cloak. She pulled it around herself, and went out of the bedroom. Remus looked up at her as she passed him. He let her go and she left, making her way out of the house.  
As soon as she was outside, she collapsed on the sidewalk. The house sucked back into the space it had been in, Alex not noticing it as she kneeled there. Her body shook with angry sobs as she hugged the cloak around her. Rainwater threatened to spill down the back of it.  
"Why?" she whispered. "Why did this have to happen?"  
  
_Sirius snorted as he looked over at her. "Watch."  
He pointed at the bucket that hovered above Snape's head and very slowly, it tipped. It soaked the professor with soapy water, and he spluttered.  
Sirius grinned at her. "Yes! That was absolutely perfect!" He pulled into her into a rough hug, twirling her around, and she laughed, hugging him back.  
"Sirius." A sharp voice came from behind them and he set her down, turning to Dumbledore. "Yes sir?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "May I speak with you alone? Alexandra, how about you go in there and help Professor Snape?" Alex rolled her eyes and disappeared around the corner. She halted there though, stopping to listen to their conversation.  
"Sirius, I need you to be more serious with Alexandra. It was hard enough pulling her from her mother's antics, and now that you're here, you're undoing my work."  
"Albus," said Sirius, his voice gentle, "Maybe Alexandra doesn't need that kind of guidance right now. You have been teaching her constantly for these many years; I think she needs to have a little bit of fun."  
"Yes, but not your kind of fun. She does not need to be able to outwit Fred and George Weasley."  
"And you know very well with my guidance that she would be able to."  
_  
She sobbed, her entire body shaking as she fell forward, bracing herself on the concrete sidewalk. As her crying subsided, she sat back on her heels, hiccuping.  
She looked up at the stars as the rain stopped. She blinked back a fresh wave of tears and stood up. She pulled her head down, and walked back to where the house would be. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number Twelve... She watched as the house pulled forward and Remus met her at the door.  
"You are going to catch a cold out there," he said quietly, helping her out of her cloak and wrapping a blanket around her as he pulled her inside. Alex stared at the purple curtains that hung in front of her grandmother's portrait.  
She pulled out her wand, and torched them.  
"Alex!" Remus cried. "What are you doing?"  
"I'll have you know," Alex said quietly to the woman in the painting before she had a chance to start screaming, "That your son is dead. What you have strived for all these years has finally occurred, and you will leave us quietly, as well as the rest of your portrait. You promised."  
  
_Sirius looked up at the curtains, then down at his daughter. "These portraits will last as long as I do, because I am the last of the Blacks. When I die, they will all leave, as was promised by my mother on her deathbed. And they will never return."  
"I thought I was a Black."  
"You are a Black by blood, and by love." He smiled at her, then the smile turned into a frown. "But not politically. Politically, you are illegitimate; because you were born while you mother and I were not married."  
Alex grinned up at him. "So they'll torture everyone until you die, and then I don't have to deal with them with my children?"  
Sirius nodded. "Yes. And then, you can torch the canvases for all I care."  
_  
The woman in the portrait nodded grimly. Her voice was not horrible and screechy as it had been when she screamed; now it was soft and sultry. "Yes, I promised. And I felt it the moment he died."  
She turned out of the portrait, and left; all of the other portraits woke and left as well, following the other woman's lead.  
Alex turned to Remus, who was staring at her. "Shall you do the honors or would you like me to?" she asked.  
"By all means," he replied after a moment, "Have at it."  
Alex nodded, and torched each and every single one of the portraits that were in the hallway. Her eyes reflected the fire as she kept careful control of the flames, not starting on the next one until the current one was out. When everything was gone, she turned to Remus, and he hugged her.  
"Why did he have to go?" "Harry needed him."  
"And I suppose he loved me as much as Harry?"  
"He always has. I hope you didn't think otherwise."  
"No, never."  
Alex pulled away from him, and went into the living room. She stared at the tapestry as she pulled out her wand, a smirk curving onto her lips.  
  
"I heard about your father," came the cat's silky voice. Alex looked down at her as it came to rest in her lap. "And I am sorry. He was a good man."  
"I know, Furis," Alex said, scratching Furis' ears. "You should see the mess I made in the front Hallway; I burned all the pictures. I went and pulled down that damn tapestry as well." Alex shook her head. "It seems the reason Grandmother put a Permanent-Sticking Charm on it was so no one could get at the safe behind it. It has all the wands of my family since... god knows when. My father's old one is in there too."  
"Go to sleep," Furis said abruptly, jumping off her lap. "You need it."  
Alex nodded. "You're right."  
Furis looked up at her Mistress as she settled to sleep. Then, she went down to survey the damage Alex had made as she thought.  
The girl was nearly emotionless from being shuffled from home to home since her mother died 9 years ago, and she couldn't inherit anything until her fathers will had been read, and that wouldn't happed until they found his body. That meant she was knutless until then, and the only way she could pay for her books was through Dumbledore and Remus.  
Furis paused outside the kitchen where Remus had pulled out Sirius' will. "...'Everything below is to be given to my only daughter, Alexandra Seraphine Bordeaux-Black, who is to be placed under the care of Vienne Thérèse Bordeaux, and until her death, where Alexandra will be under the care of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or anyone he sees fit, both of these in the case that my death happens before Alexandra is 17 years of age'..."  
Furis shook her head, her honey colored eyes full of sorrow. Her poor Mistress. She herself had been willed to this man called Albus Dumbledore, and then in turn been given to Alex; so she knew what it was like.  
As with anyone in Azkaban that was sentenced for life, Sirius' will would come into effect in two years, 17 years after his sentencing. It happened whether they died, escaped, or lived by that time.  
Furis crept forward again, treading carefully into the hallway. Her entire body went rigid.  
Ash was spread all over the floor, and the walls were bare save discolored patches where the pictures had once hung. The room still blazed with heat, and the only thing left standing was the umbrella stand. If too many people walked through the room, the ash would become ground into the carpet, and not even magic would be able to remove it.  
Furis sighed, and crept back to her Mistresses room.  
  
Several weeks into the summer, the Weasley Family showed up, all seven of them in half-shock at the disappearance of the portraits. Remus met them and hurriedly explained. "Alex set fire to them after Sirius' death reached her. Apparently the people in the portraits were to leave after the last of the Blacks died off, and left, no questions asked."  
Arthur nodded. "Yes, Sirius explained that to me once. Where is Alex?"  
"She's out back with one of her Muggle friends. Why don't you all go and get settled in."  
"Muggle did you say?"  
"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley warned, heaving up the bag she was holding.  
Mr. Weasley frowned. "Yes, yes, of course dear."  
  
Alex grinned over at Sean and handed him her wand. "It's not going to work."  
Sean shrugged. "Oh well. I'm still giving it a try."  
Alex shook her head and leaned back into her lawn chair. She adjusted her sunglasses, stretched out and said, "Go for it."  
"You're very pretty."  
"Yes, I know. Just get on with it."  
"Alex!" "I'm kidding Sean. Thank you." Alex smirked at him then sat back up and kissed him. "So are you."  
Sean laughed, and ran his hands through his dyed red hair. "Yeah."  
She leaned forward to kiss him again when an 'ahem' cut in. She looked up at several red-headed young men and a grin spread over her features. She jumped up, and they all hugged her at once.  
Sean's handsome face suddenly went grim as he saw them all hugging his girlfriend while she was in a bikini. He stood up as the last one let go, and spoke softly. "And you are?"  
Alex turned to him, and the laughing look died off of her face as she saw his jealously. "These are my brothers-well, not really, but I did grow up with them. Charlie, Bill, and Ron. Fred and George are probably off wreaking havoc and..." she paused, and frowned, looking back at the young men. "Percy?"  
Bill spoke. "We got a letter from him apologizing, but that was it."  
Alex nodded and turned back to Sean. "Percy is off at work; he disagrees with some of his families values. Ginny is probably inside; she's the youngest. Ron is my age and then it's Percy, Charlie, and Bill."  
"Well," Charlie broke in, "We have to go and clean up the mess you made with your little fit of burning but we just came out here to say hello and welcome back." Charlie and Bill left, leaving Ron.  
"Harry and Hermione are coming next week," he said quietly. "How are we going to explain you?"  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know. We'll figure out something." Ron nodded, casting a wary look at Sean, who was gripping Alex's wand very tightly. He pressed his lips together, and left.  
Alex turned back to Sean, a grin lighting up her face. "Now, where were we?"  
  
"I don't like him." Ron said what they were all thinking. Charlie sighed as he cast another spell onto the carpet. "You and the rest of this family. But he'll disappear soon enough just like the rest of them when they realize that she can turn them into frogs."  
"Or rats," Fred suggested.  
"Or Lima beans," added George.  
"Ick," they all agreed.  
"Charlie is right though, she does need to try to date Wizards, but we also can't put restrictions on what she does," Bill said, looking down at them all. "Technically, she's not our sister, no matter how much it feels like she is and she is her own person. It would be like one of us telling Ron that he can't hang out with Harry because he's a half-and- half."  
Ron paled, but said nothing as they continued cleaning.  
  
"Alex?"  
"Ngg."  
"Alex, wake up."  
Alex's eyes opened slowly and she caught a shock of bright red hair. "Ginny?" She looked over at her alarm clock and groaned. "It's four in the morning... what's wrong?"  
"Professor Dumbledore needs you."  
"Can't it wait?"  
Ginny shook her head. "No. It has something to do with Malfoy."  
Alex sat up, giving Ginny a look that was very close to glaring. "Fine." She pushed off of her bed and stood up, swaying slightly. She let Ginny lead her downstairs, hugging herself against the cold. It had been stupid of her to wear shorts and a tank-top to bed.  
When they reached the kitchen Arthur, Dumbledore, Molly and Remus were sitting at the table, all looking down at a piece of paper.  
"What they bloody hell do you want?" Alex demanded, looking at her surrogate father testily. He continued looking down at the paper as he spoke. "Thank you Ginny. You may go back to bed now."  
They all looked up at her as Ginny left, then all but Dumbledore cast their eyes down again.  
"If you're ashamed of what I'm wearing it was because I was asleep," she said dryly.  
"Yes," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Well, go and change into something decent. You and I must visit the Malfoy Manor as soon as possible."  
"Don't tell me Draco has gotten stuck in the Carnivorous Gardens again..." Alex complained.  
"Actually, I cannot see that Draco, or his siblings are even alive right now Alexandra," he said, looking pointedly at her. "So, if you please, go change."  
Alex nodded, suddenly fearing for her childhood friend.  
  
Alex jumped around as she tried to get her sock in place. She fell over, but grinned as it was on.  
Furis stared at her. "Where are you going?"  
"To rescue Draco," Alex said, plopping down on her bed, pulling her boots with her. Furis rolled her eyes. Alex and Draco had become childhood friends when Dumbledore had left her there several weeks while others were unavailable. She knew her Mistress cared deeply for the family, especially Draco.  
Her eyes narrowed as she watched Alex lace up her boots. "You are going to the Slytherin-boy?"  
Alex nodded, tying the last knot and standing up. "If he's in trouble, then I have to help him, simple as that."  
Furis nodded. "Of course. I'm coming with."  
Alex pulled her cloak on. "Like hell you are. I need you to stay here. I couldn't afford for you to get lost, or hurt."  
Furis glared at her. "Fine."  
  
"So, what exactly happened?" Alex asked as Dumbledore set up the fireplace.  
"Narcissa alerted me that all her children are missing and she's afraid Lucius is the culprit." He blew on the small flame, and it suddenly caught, sending fire racing down the length of the wood. "So I checked our status reports of the twins and Draco, and found no vital signs. They may be dead," Dumbledore explained as he tossed Floo powder into the fireplace. "Or someone blocked the outgoing spells, and they are rebounding somewhere."  
Alex nodded. "Okay. Makes sense."  
Dumbeldore nodded. "Of course it does." He stepped into the fire, then bellowed, "Malfoy Manor!"  
  
"I haven't been able to look anywhere." Narcissa met them at the fireplace, her eyes fearful.  
"Why not?" Dumbledore's voice was gentle.  
"I just... I can't."  
"That's fine Narcissa. You come with me and we will look for Gabriel and Gabriella. Alex, you go down to the dungeons; Draco is probably down there," instructed Dumbledore. Alex nodded and left immediately, looking for the whipping post in the dungeons that she knew was there. She found it soon enough, as well as a little more than she had bargained for.  
Draco was hanging from a rope, his feet a foot or so above the ground. His arms were pulled above his head, and they were tied to the rope that held him aloft. He was nearly naked, looking as if he had been pulled from his bed in the middle of the night.  
His lean, pale body was striped with whip marks and his chest heaved as it tried to get air into his lungs, the position of his body not allowing him to breathe correctly. She touched his waist gently and his eyes flew open.  
She looked up at him as his cold blue eyes looked down at her, all vividness gone.  
"Draco, how long have you been there?" she asked quietly.  
"Chained up? Since about 11. Hanging? Only about an hour. I can see down your shirt you know." A smirk graced his lips as he peered farther. "You're wearing the blue bra I like."  
She smirked and murmured, "Same Draco. Does it have stripes or spots?" Her speaking was only to calm him down.  
"Neither," he replied as he tossed his hair out of his face. She finally severed the tough ropes and he fell to the ground in a heap. "Flowers, purple flowers," he groaned, trying to stretch out to keep his muscles from cramping. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what to do. "Still same sexy Draco after this I hope."  
She smiled, as she untied the ropes that bound his hands. "You'll always be sexy."  
"And you'll always be insanely fine," he replied, rubbing his wrists as he closed his eyes.  
"If Sean heard you he would murder you."  
"So? I'm going to die anyways. But I've got a favor before I go," he said, opening his eyes again to look at her.  
She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to die; but what's your favor?"  
"Could I kiss you, so out of all the times my father has accused me of making out with you, at least one will be true?"  
"Oh Draco... I have a boyfriend.." She bent down and brushed stray locks of sweat-soaked hair away from his lips. "But why not?"  
She kissed his lips lightly, pulling away from him after a moment.  
He grinned. "Always loyal to the one you love, huh?"  
A cry was heard. Alex pulled away from him, standing up.  
"That's Gabriella," Draco said in horror. He attempted to sit up, gasping in pain. Alex bent down and grasped his hand. "Come on," she said, pulling him up. He got his balance, and went slowly for where the cry was heard.  
Alex went after him and as she went, her wand fell from her pocket. She turned around to go back for it and stopped as she saw a foot on it. Pressure was applied and she cried out as the wand snapped in half. She looked up at Lucius Malfoy as a cruel smile twisted his face.  
"If you touch her I'll kill you," came a deadly voice from behind her. Draco was standing behind Gabriel and Gabriella, both of whom had their wands out and their other arms wrapped around their older brother.  
They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but Alex knew better. The Malfoy Manor had many secrets that you didn't know unless you lived there. It was quite a bit like Hogwarts, always changing and someone who was a mile away one second could be standing next to you the next.  
"Alex, move," ordered Draco. She was about to move when Lucius took a hold of her wrist, pulling her to him. He switched his hand to her hair, yanking it back.  
"If you make a move then I will kill her," he snarled.  
Gabriella's wand moved to the whipping post as she passed Draco's wand to him. "If you kill her then your precious horsewhip goes up in flames."  
"And if any of you do anything of any sort then this whole castle blows up by the shattering of a Phoenix feather," Alex said. The heel of her boot rested on the phoenix feather that had come from her wand.  
"This is ridiculous," came Dumbledore's voice. "All of your threats are foolish and you all know it. Now if you please, Lucius; unhand Alexandra this instant." Dumbledore was standing behind Draco.  
"No."  
"Lucius do not argue with me."  
"Make me." With that Lucius murmured a spell and Alex fell to the floor as he disapparated. Alex choked as the spell Lucius had cast took hold, quite literally, and threatened to throttle her.  
"Finite Incantatum!" Dumbledore said, pointed his wand at Alex. She gasped for air, the invisible hands that had threatened to strangle her disappearing. She leaned on the floor on all fours, and soon bent back to feel the red marks on her skin.  
"Let's go," Dumbledore said. "Alexandra, we will take the Floo Network to Grimmauld Place. I will take Narcissa and the twins now. You fix up Draco until I return. They will not welcome him openly." Alex nodded and was soon left alone with Draco.  
"Come on," she whispered, standing up. "I need to do something about your wounds; you're bleeding everywhere."  
She cast her eyes around the dungeon for something to bind them up with, and her eyes alit on the whipping post. Draped across it was the whip that Lucius had used on Draco, and left there carelessly when he had gone after his other two children. She walked over to it and coiled it quickly, catching the edge of it on her hands, and nearly cutting them open. She pocketed it, went back to Draco, and helped him up the stairs.  
  
"So how's Sean?"  
Alex glared at Draco, who was stretched out on the couch as they waited for Dumbledore to return. "He's fine."  
Draco stared back at her. "I'm not trying to be evil. You don't need to freak out at me."  
Alex's glare didn't soften. "Oh shut up."  
  
The entire table looked up as three people fell out of the fireplace.  
"Albus?" Remus asked uncertainly.  
Alex spoke for him. "Draco Malfoy has been hurt badly."  
Dumbledore spoke after she did. "Yes. Molly, if you will help me dress his wounds, I would appreciate it."  
Dumbledore levitated the young man, who he had rendered unconscious. Molly followed him out of the room, carefully keeping her feelings to herself.  
"He was whipped," Alex said as once. "Magical wounds of course. I could heal them halfway, but..." she paused and held up her wand, which was snapped in half.  
The people in the room stared at the broken wand as she tossed it on the table. "Lucius Malfoy," Alex hissed, taking Molly's chair.  
"Your wand or Draco?" Remus asked, his eyes still on the wand.  
"Both," Alex said. "He stepped on my wand and whipped Draco. An Atrum Verbero." The entire table swore to varying degrees under their breath.  
"Did you see it?" Arthur asked. Alex withdrew it from her cloak, wincing as it cut her hand. She set it on the table, and they all stared at it next to her wand.  
"Good god," Moody said. "I haven't seen one of those since they excavated the Egyptian ruins."  
Bill nodded. "Yes, I remember... they had it locked up for quite some time." Moody nodded, then reached out a grizzled hand and took the whip. "I'll take this into the Ministry. Get that hand looked at kid, or it'll never heal." With that the only Auror stood up and left, leaving Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Remus with Alex.  
"Was it bad?" Charlie asked, his voice genuinely concerned.  
Alex nodded. "Yes; he was strung up from the ceiling by his hands. I don't know how he survived so long."  
Arthur cut in. "You all know that I don't like Lucius Malfoy, but creating an Atrum Verbero... and using it on his own son?" He shook his head. "No one deserves that."  
Alex agreed. "Yes. And what makes me most angry is that he's gotten away with it. He's used it on him before; I've seen the old scars. Draco would have died if we had gotten there any later."  
"Go to bed," Remus said softly. "You deserve some rest after what you have been through lately." Alex snorted and stood up. "Yeah, my father dying, my wand snapping in half, my family hating my boyfriend, and my childhood friend nearly killed... I think you're right."  
  
"So, is he any better?" Alex asked Mrs. Weasley as she stirred a batch of cookie dough. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well enough to make snide comments."  
Alex sighed as she stopped stirring. "I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with him."  
Mrs. Weasley shrugged as she pulled the previous batch out of the oven. "No, it's fine. He's not insulting us; it's his father he's adamant on killing." Molly looked over at Alex. "He's been asking to talk to you," she added.  
Alex frowned as she scooped dollops of the cookie dough onto the pan. "Well, there's nothing he can say to me. I swear," she grumbled, "No one likes Sean."  
Mrs. Weasley spoke carefully. "Sean is a muggle, and he's a little protective of you. It's a little understandable. My sons want to protect you; you're like a second sister to them. Draco is you're friend and he's probably a little bit jealous. Sean is good looking."  
Alex laughed. "Mollly!"  
"What?"  
  
"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"  
Alex glared at Draco over her book. "Why don't you like Sean?"  
Draco glared back at her. "Why are you dating him?"  
"You just don't like that he's a muggle, right?"  
"You just don't care that he a muggle, right? You'd date him just because of it."  
Alex stood up. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!"  
Draco smirked. "I won."  
She sat back down. "You're infuriating."  
"I know, but you still love me."  
"Unfortunately," she murmured, hiding back behind her book.  
  
Alex pulled slowly away from Sean, careful not to wake him. She slipped out of her bedroom, and down to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, soothing her parched throat.  
She nearly spit it out when she heard Draco behind her. "If you're going to screw him could you do it at his house I so I can't hear you?"  
She turned to him, her eyes catching on the half-full whiskey bottle on the table. "Draco, did you drink all of that?"  
Draco shook his head, swirled the ice in the glass as he replied, "No, this is only my second glass."  
"I think that you should go to bed."  
"I think that you should stop screwing the muggle."  
"Draco, stop, please." Her voice wavered. She was suddenly very scared of Draco. "You can't control me."  
"You're right, I can't." He stood up. "Just be careful then. And I promise I won't hurt him unless he hurts you first."  
  
For the first few days that Harry and Hermione were there Alex managed to stay unnoticed until she and Hermione bumped into each other in the library. Alex had to explain just about her entire heritage to her before she would let her through to where Draco sat. When she finally did make it through, she felt eyes on her back until she sat down next to Draco.  
"Granger stop you?"  
Alex nodded as she dropped the books onto the table. "Yes, as if I'm not pressed enough as it is."  
Draco laughed. "I still can't believe that they're making you take a test on each subject, for each year." "That's 5 years, 5 subjects. That's 25 effing tests, I don't know if I'll make it long enough to even get through the year. Luckily for me," She shot him a charming smile, and opened the Potions book. "You all get to help me learn all the stuff that I haven't so far, so when I get to school, and I have to take 5 tests a day, I won't fail on my stupidity, but on not getting enough sleep... Do we have a cauldron around here?"  
Draco shrugged. "Dunno. It's your house."  
Alex ran a hand through her hair. "Not technically." She made a face. "Not until they find his body, or until the read his will 2 years from now. Then," she paused, and looked up at him. "Then, I get a whole lotta shit.  
"So until then, please don't remind me."  
Draco smirked. "Well, a lot of people are going to be reminding you. You know that there's going to be a memorial for him within the Order, right?"  
Alex nodded, pulling her long black hair away from her neck. The heat was becoming unbearable. "Yes, Dumbledore wants me to say something about him, and he's going to ask Harry as well, and Remus."She blew a stray hair out of her face, and kept her eyes on the book. "So how is Mr. Potter?" Draco asked, propping his feet up on the table, his pale blue eyes wicked.  
"As far as I've heard from Remus, Mr. Potter is coping quite a bit better than I am," Alex replied, running the finger of her free hand down the page of the index.  
"I saw that you torched all of the paintings in the hallway."  
"Yeah," Alex said absentmindedly, flipping to a page in the book. "Not much trouble really. Promises on deathbeds or something."  
"Alex," Draco said, taking his feet off of the table and pulling the book away from her, "It's Sleeping Potions, not Stepping Potions. Are you alright?" He flipped to the right page and handed the book back to her.  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."  
Draco looked at her weary face, the tiredness behind her eyes and the helplessness in her movements that was telling him so much more than she would let on. "No, you're not."  
She stood up and slammed the book. "Draco, shut up! You don't know anything, okay?" He looked calmly up at her tear-filled eyes. "I've known you for ten years, Alex. I think that I know when you're exhausting yourself in order to get away from a problem. How about you tell me about it so we can try to fix it? You can't go into your exams like this; you will fail."  
He watched as tears spilled down her cheeks and she sat back down. "Sean is still freaking out about this whole Wizarding thing."  
Draco raised an eyebrow carefully. "Sean, your boyfriend Sean? He seemed okay with it."  
She shook her head. "No. When I told him what my father had done, and how he died, he would barely look at me."  
"He's a Muggle. Muggles have a hard time understanding Wizarding things," Draco said, his voice emotionless. "Everyone knew he was going to run away as soon as he found out you could turn him into a pumpkin at the slightest whim."  
She snorted and wiped away her tears.  
"Just like all the others. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why don't you go out and get yourself a nice, strapping young wizard? They can handle the fact that your father disappeared behind a curtain," Draco pointed out.  
Her tears stopped. "I know that they can, but Muggles are different. They don't know the true nature of things. They're so innocent and naive that they just... they're better."  
Draco snorted. "Better because they're stupid enough to believe that the Dark Mark is a hologram? That all those people died from a 'gas explosion' 15 years ago? Better because they actually believe all the bullshit our Ministry is feeding them about Voldemort, when the truth is right under their noses? Is that it? Tell me Alexandra, because I am dying to know."  
"Stop being so selfish," Alex said sharply. "That is how you look at it... that is why we're different. You look at Muggles as stupid, and blind. I look at them as smart, because they have to deal with getting through life by working. They have to labor in order to bring home dinner while all we have to do is wave our stupid wands."  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "You think none of us have to work? Our ancestors worked their asses off in order to give us what we have now. All these spells and charms and potions didn't just appear! They had to create them from scratch, with a wand and a mind, and that was it."  
She glared at him. "None of your family has worked a day in their lives."  
Draco gave a strained chuckle. "Yeah, my father got into the Minister's mind by sitting on his ass all day. We can sit here and not do anything because that is the life our parents and their parents have created for us. One day, we will have to do the same for our own children but right now, we are privileged, and whether you like it or not, the Muggle that you are screwing is jealous of that."  
Alex stood up, glaring down at him. "Don't say that!"  
Draco looked up again at her forest green eyes the same way he had done every single time she glared at him in anger, and replied softly, "You don't want to hear it because you know it's true." He watched as she slowly sat back down. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked.  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked out at Alex and Sean. He knew exactly what they were talking about. He watched as Sean's hand traced the curve of Alex's body, even though his eyes weren't even trained on her face.  
Draco gripped his wand tightly. He wasn't scared for her; she would be just fine. The Death Eaters would not go for her; they would go for Sean. In that way, they hurt her, and then hurt him, but because they didn't kill her they could use her again and again. It was an interesting tactic, and an effective one at that.  
He wasn't jealous either. He knew that they were in love, but he also knew that soon, Sean would disappear, whether it be from the Death Eaters killing him or from his own fear of Alex. And then, Alex would move on, as she had always done.  
The Death Eaters had gotten stronger, and restless since Voldemorts return. Their display of recklessness at the Ministry of Magic at the end of last year had probably earned each of them a special talk with Voldemort himself. Not to mention a Crucio here or there.  
They were desperate for more followers and would do just about anything to get him back over to their side. And with the luck he was having right now, they would end up murdering Sean to get at him through Alex.  
But Voldemort had recruited some new creatures since his recreation, and that meant that he had several extra tricks up the sleeve of those long black robes of his. Draco was scared to death of one of those new creatures, being that the Malfoy Mansion was considered home to them. The Ballroom Shadows his mother had called them. Not a particularly creative title, but it described them well.  
Draco shook his head as he watched Alex's own head hang, and Sean's hands drop from her body. The young mans eyes were steely as he left Alex on the balcony. He passed Draco in the living room without looking at him.  
Draco went out to Alex as she went over to the edge. "How did it go?" he asked, standing next to her.  
She leaned against the stark white metal railing, and laughed softly. "Well, you were right. And he's not coming back."  
Draco put his hand over hers and squeezed tightly. "I'm a guy; I know these things." She shook his hand off and snapped, "Don't tell me that. I don't care if you are a guy and that you know these things. You are still supposed to be my friend, and you are still supposed to tell me what's best for me." She flung her hair out of her eyes and looked up at him. "Besides, you're one of the only wizards who hasn't deserted me," she said softly. "I've got loads of Muggle friends, but they don't know who I am, and the only people I have here now, are you and the effing Weasleys."  
She shook her head and looked back out at what little there was of the grounds. "Remus only takes care of me because I'm his best friends daughter. I bet he wishes every goddamn day that I had died instead of Maria and Diana. He loved those two like there was no end, because they were all he had left. Everyone had left him here, and now he was stuck with the bloody traitors wife and kid, when he could barely support himself."  
She dug into her cloak pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She held them up as if toasting him. "I haven't had one in a year, through everything. This finally takes the cake." She opened the pack and slipped one between her lips, lighting it with a snap of her fingers. She inhaled deeply, and the smoke blew out through her nose and mouth.  
"That's a disgusting habit," Draco said softly.  
She shrugged. "I know, but everyone has a flaw."  
"Give me one."  
Alex laughed and handed him one of them. "Albus is going to murder me."  
Draco shrugged as he lit the cigarette. He blew smoke from his nostrils and said softly, "God, if I keep this up my namesake will really become true."  
"I only smoke under stress Draco, and if you're going to start then you should only do so as well," Alex said, watching the smoke drift away.  
Draco shook his head. "Neither of us should be smoking as it is. How long have you been doing this?"  
Alex laughed as she flicked ash off of the end. "Ever since we got into your dads stash... so about 4, 5 years."  
Draco nearly swallowed the cigarette. "Are you serious?"  
Alex nodded. "Yeah, I was avid for a good year until Albus caught me once and nearly blew a top. Since then, it's only been social and when I'm under stress. I have been trying really hard to quit this past year; dad didn't like the smell because it hurt his sensitive nose when he was in Animagus form, and I didn't like how I craved it. Once he died, I've kept a pack around in case something decided to push me over the edge."  
She still had about half of the cigarette left in her hand when she crushed it against the railing. "I'm not perfect Draco," she said, looking up at him. "And one of these days Albus is going to realize it, and so is the rest of this bloody world. And then," she flicked the cigarette away, "I am not going to be welcome."

* * *

AN: Okay, so it's finally out. Let me know what you think. Also let me know if you're confused about something... because then I'll be able to fix it later and you won't be confused. however... some things are supposed to make you confused, but just tell me anyways.

I know that there are a lot of changes from the original, such as Sean being a muggle, the situation with Alex's mum/name of Alex's mum, Alex's legitimacy, and Maya/Maria. If you didn't read the original... then oh well.

Please R/R!!


	2. Chapter Two: Loved One Lost

Chapter Two

* * *

"Draco, we don't permit smoking in this house." Draco quickly crushed the cigarette onto the railing as he and Alex blew out the last vestiges of smoke from their lungs. He saw Alex grimace at Remus' appearance; she kept her back to him.  
"Draco, what do you have to say?"  
"Sorry," Alex said and raised her hand, her back still to Remus. "My fault."  
"Alex, we have had this discussion."  
Alex shrugged. "Your point?"  
"I don't want you doing it."  
Alex laughed and turned around, leaning her back against the railing. "And what are you going to do about it? You're not my father."  
"I wasn't suggesting that I was," Remus said calmly. "I am merely saying that Sirius wouldn't want you to start."  
"Start again you mean?" Alex asked. She knew she was toeing the line, and that she was about to cross it. "Well, guess what. Sirius isn't here right now. In fact, he's not ever going to be here again, because he is dead. He is fucking dead, and you still won't deal with it."  
Remus' eyes narrowed. "I have dealt with it in my own way."  
"Bullshit."  
"Alexandra!"  
"What?"  
"Why are you being selfish?"  
"Because I was just orphaned. I thought I had been when my mother died." Alex suddenly had a craving for another cigarette, but she kept the pack in her pocket. "Then Sirius showed up and it was like, Wow. A new chance to start a new life." Alex shook her head, and snorted. "What a load of shit. You and Albus kept a tighter leash on him than you tried to on me. And now that he's gone. Hell, I'm an orphan again."  
She closed her eyes. "I've never been orphaned twice before, so I don't know how I'm supposed to act."  
"How about," Remus suggested, "You go and talk to Harry."  
Alex's eyes snapped open as she spat out, "No way in hell!"  
"Why not?"  
Alex struggled to come up with an answer. "Because...because... I mean, he's bloody Harry Potter for Christ's sake! I can't just waltz up to him and say 'Hey Potter. We're both orphans. How does that make you feel?'" She put on a cheesy smile, then let it drop as she rolled her eyes.  
"He does have a point Alex."  
Alex turned and glared at Draco. "You hate Harry as much as Voldemort does." Draco shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to. I was taught to hate Potter, and I don't think I can give that up." His eyes twinkled wickedly. "It's too much fun."  
Alex rolled her eyes, and turned back to Remus. "You really want me to?" she asked finally.   
Remus nodded and said, "Yes, I do."  
Alex sighed. "Fine."  
She walked past Remus, and stuck her head inside the house. "Oy! Potter get up here!" She shot Remus and Draco charming smiles before shoving them both out of the room and leaning back against the railing to wait for Harry.  
Soon enough, he and Ron appeared on the stairs. "I've never been here before," Harry said slowly, looking around.   
Ron pointed at Alex, and said, "There she is."  
Harry stared at her. She had an air of complete confidence that was apparent in every move she made. Her wavy, midnight colored tresses were long, and her forest green eyes stood out from her pale face. She was attractive, but in a dangerous way.  
Ron smirked as they watched her beckon to Harry. "She's not going to bite." Harry was pale. "Are you sure?"   
Ron laughed, and pushed him out the door. "I'm sure."  
Harry stood in front of Alex as she surveyed him. His untidy black hair seemed to have gotten wilder from the picture she had seen last summer, and the eyes behind his glasses were that exquisite, emerald green color that is so very rare. He had gained a bit of muscle over the school year, and a bit of height as well. But he was still rather skinny, and his clothes hung a bit loose. She smiled at him finally, and held out her hand. "I'm Alex."  
He took it. "Harry Potter." He felt like he had to stoop to see her properly, which wasn't something he had ever encountered.   
She gave him a grim smile. "Yes, I know. Being only 5 feet tall does have its disadvantages. So, lets sit."  
She motioned over to a table and two chairs that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. She took the seat closest to the house, and crossed her legs as he sat down opposite her.  
"Who, exactly, are you?"  
Alex smirked. "Well, very blunt aren't you?" She pressed her fingers together in the same way Dumbledore did, and spoke quietly. "My full name is Alexandra Serephina Bordeaux-Black. Yes, quite a mouthful, I know. My father was Sirius Black; my mother was Vienne Bordeaux. My mother was a French witch in the same year as your parents. She transferred from Beauxbatons in her second year when my grandfather was himself transferred from the French Auror Department to the English Auror Department. Big change, because she only spoke a bit of English. Lily Evans, your mother, had taken French for quite a few years so she was able to help my mother learn English.  
"Am I going to fast for you?"  
"No, go on."  
"Anyways, so my mother, Lily, and Diana became friends-"  
"Wait," Harry interrupted. "Who's Diana?"   
Alex stared at him. "Remus hasn't told you about Diana?" Harry shook his head slowly.  
Alex finally lowered her fingers. "Has he told you about Maria?" Harry looked even more bewildered.  
"Well that explains a lot." She spoke carefully after a minute. "Diana was Remus' wife. She was in the same year as our parents." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "Diana and Remus had a baby girl, Maria Kendall. The same man killed Diana, Maria, and Vienne, my mother, on the same day, 10 years ago. It was my birthday and Janet, one of our mother's friends, was going to take Maria and me to the zoo. Mind you, I was only 6, so that was really cool for us. I had come down with a cold about a week before, and the day of my birthday, Maria had the cold, and I didn't. So Janet picked me up at Diana's insistence, and we went to the zoo."  
Her voice became hard as she looked out at the grounds and continued. "While we were gone, Lucius Malfoy came looking for me, and when he didn't find me, slaughtered Vienne, Diana and Maria. When we came back, we found their bodies. It was horrible." Her voice caught and she closed her eyes. "Lucius, being the monster he is, hadn't actually killed them. They were still half alive when we got there, and that was when my mother gave me to Dumbledore, and I became an orphan once Dumbledore put them out of their misery."  
Harry was silent as Alex wiped her tears away angrily. "My mother had nightmares Harry, of what my father had done to all of those people, and she told me that he was a horrible person because of it, but I still loved him, because he was my father, and I wanted a father, because I didn't know what it was like.  
"So, when Sirius showed up two years ago, I wasn't an orphan anymore. I had a real father, someone who loved me for me, no matter how long it had been since we had seen each other."  
She stopped, and looked at him. He was pale, and looked like he was about to cry.   
"Alex," he said softly after a moment, "I think that we may get along rather well, even if you are friends with Malfoy."  
Something was different inside of him. He felt as if he had finally found someone who would understand what he was feeling, and not just say that they did. He had found someone else who felt as if they'd been orphaned twice, once by their true parents, and once by Sirius Black.  
"So," Harry said finally, "Where have you been all of these years?"  
Alex smiled. "Around. Dumbledore is officially my guardian, so he can stick me wherever he wants. I stayed with the Weasley's quite a lot during the school year. He also had me stay with the Malfoy's, as odd as it sounds."  
Harry stared at her. "But Lucius Malfoy killed your mother. Why would Dumbledore want you there? Wouldn't he try to kill you again?"  
Alex nodded. "Of course. I don't have the real reason but I think it was to keep some eyes and ears inside the Malfoy household. Narcissa isn't a bad woman, she's just been manipulated by Lucius for far too long. She came to Dumbledore quite a while ago, and asked for help. So, he sent me in. She knew the reason, I didn't. I was there under the pretense that I was the daughter of one of Narcissa's friends, a single mother who felt obliged to leave her child with the Malfoy's when she needed to travel abroad."  
Harry's eyes suddenly sparkled. Blackmail on Malfoy. Alex laughed as she saw the look on his face. "No, I'm not going to help you humiliate Draco. I know that you hate each other, but I will have a talk with Draco. He can be a very good person, I promise you that."  
Harry snorted. "Yup, and I'm Voldemort's son."  
Alex laughed again, all traces of her earlier sorrow gone.  
  
Alex rifled through the pages of the book she was reading, not paying attention as the tape measure fell to the ground. "Miss. Bordeaux-Black, if you please."   
Alex looked up at Mr. Ollivander. "Yes?"   
Mr. Ollivander sighed. "If you would set down the book we can start. You're wand is unfixable, therefore you must find a new one."   
Alex nodded and handed her book to Remus. "Yes, of course."  
"Ironwood, phoenix feather, 13 inches."   
"Ash, unicorn hair, 8 inches."   
"Yew, dragon heart-string, 10 inches."   
"Bamboo, phoenix feather, 11 inches..."   
It seemed to go one forever, Ollivander snatching each wand out of her hand before she had a chance to use it.   
Finally, it happened. "Ash, Dragon Heart string, 7 inches."   
A warmth spread up her fingers and a smile of relief was on all three faces as sparks flew from the wand tip. "Very good," Ollivander said, taking the wand and boxing it up. She paid for it and they left.   
People suddenly seemed to skirt them as they walked out of the shop and towards the Leaky Cauldron. Remus hardly noticed it, but Alex was unnerved. "Remus, are people always like this?"   
"What?" Remus looked over at her, then out at the people skirting them, their eyes downcast. "Oh, yes. Sometimes I feel as if I have werewolf tattooed across my forehead."   
Alex snorted. "It's better than a moon on your back and a black quill on your ankle. Why I ever got drunk and decided to do that, don't ask me."   
"Why Sirius never kept the liquor cabinet locked, don't ask me."   
Alex laughed. "Yeah, that was fun though, you have to admit it."   
Remus rubbed his forehead. "I don't even want to think about it, it gives me a headache."  
  
_Alex hiccupped as she downed the last of the whiskey in her glass. "And you know," her words slurred together, "Dad thinks that I'm asleep!"   
Remus burst into giggly, hysterical laughter, and Alex followed him. "And he thinks I'm out watching Harry..."   
Alex was confused. "You're supposed to be on duty?"   
"No... I just told him I was. Is there any er... whassit called... that sharp stuff..."   
"Oh god you two."   
Alex and Remus looked up at Sirius, and silence reigned until Alex hiccupped and burst into hysterical laughter.   
Sirius groaned, and went over to the liquor cabinet. "I hope you two didn't empty this, not like there was much in there anyways... you did!"   
He turned to them, and snatched the rum from Remus, and the whiskey from Alex. "What is wrong with you two?" He shook his head as they both went on in hysterical laughter. "Go to bed, now."   
The two of them woke up with terrible headaches the next morning, and Sirius nearly killed them for it._  
  
Alex laughed. "We pissed him off."  
  
Alex rolled over, her eyes opening to the darkness. What had woken her? She rolled back over, realizing that she felt sticky and wet. She pulled the covers off of her, realizing that it was probably her period. She sat up, and turned on the light, wincing at the brightness.   
She pulled her hands up to wipe her eyes, but soon realized that they were red and sticky. She shuddered, and went to wash them off, not fully comprehending what was happening. As she slipped back into the bed, her brain finally understood that the blood was everywhere; on her pajamas, on her bed sheets, on the lamp where she had turned her light on.   
The blood was coming from the ceiling. He eyes traveled up the bed posts, to the ceiling above her bed. There, sliced and diced, and skewered onto her ceiling was Sean, his eyes open and his blood everywhere.   
She screamed, and tore out of the room, hurrying to get her pajamas off and the blood off of her. She ran into Draco at the top of the stairs and he held her upright. "Alex?"   
Her body shook with sobs as she tore off her huge pajamas, revealing the skimpy clothes underneath.   
"Alex, what's wrong? What happened?"   
Lights flickered on as people hurried out of their bedrooms to see what was going on. Draco pulled Alex into his arms, and she sobbed into his chest. "It's him... His blood. It's everywhere. He's dead. He's skewered with a fucking flag pole onto my ceiling..."   
"Oh god." Draco understood immediately. "Alex... oh, this is my fault. I'm so sorry..." Draco held her tighter as he staggered back into the wall. "Alex... oh honey..."   
She sobbed harder. "Don't call me that!" She hung onto him tighter as nearly the entire house came hurrying out to see what was happening.   
Remus got there first.   
"Go into the bedroom," Draco said to him, "And look on the ceiling above her bed. Tell me if it's Sean."   
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny came next.   
"You two go get something to clean this blood off," Draco commanded, looking at Ron and Harry. "Granger, go into her room and get her bath robe for me."   
"It's him alright," Remus affirmed, looking ready to throw up. Draco leaned his head back against the wall as Alex fell silent. "Damn."   
The rest of the Weasley's showed up in a troupe, and demanded to know what was going on. Remus explained, and as he did so Alex let off a dry sob into Draco's chest.   
Remus turned to Draco and Alex. "Get her out of here; take her into the kitchen and get her some hot chocolate, or coffee or something," he ordered Draco.   
Draco nodded, and let go of Alex except for her hand, by which her led her to the kitchen. He sat her down and conjured two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.   
They sat there, silent and staring. Alex stared at the wall, every once in a while letting out dry sobs, and Draco stared at Alex, feeling inside of him every single word he wanted to say, but not daring to speak.   
So they sat there, and stared.  
  
"Sean was a good person. He cared for everybody and everything." The words rang out over the cemetery. The sun beat down on the mourners, all of them viciously feeling that it had no right to shine so vividly down on the day that their loved one was being said goodbye to.   
Alex looked down at the opened casket as the eulogy was finished. Remus had made sure that the mortician was magical, and that he could fix Sean up to look like he had died of natural causes. The man had done a good job.   
The casket was closed, and Alex looked up at Lauren, Sean's father, as his hand rested on the casket, and locked it. She couldn't watch as it was lowered into the hole, and she turned around, tears streaming down her face as she felt Laurens arms around her. He hugged her tightly, then let go, and went over to his wife.   
As the ceremony finished, Alex left quickly, and heard the whispers as she passed by.   
"She's the one who found him."   
"They think she killed him."   
"That's his girlfriend, they think she did it. She found him after all."   
Alex held her head high as she passed, and when she reached the street, a black car pulled up. The window rolled down, revealing Draco at the wheel. "Come on," he said, "Get in."   
She climbed inside, realized that the car had only the illusion of a small black Escort. It was truly a convertible, one of Lucius' many. Even though he hated Muggles, he had a strange fascination with their cars.   
The car sped away, and Draco spoke lightly to her. "How did it go?"   
"Fine."   
"Sorry, it was a stupid question."   
"No, it's fine."   
Draco glanced over at her as silence reigned. They were halfway to Grimmauld Place when Alex suddenly burst into tears, scaring Draco so badly he nearly drove the car into the Ferrari next to him. The Ferrari honked at him as he jerked the car back into place and glared at Alex. "Warn me next time."   
He pulled over to the side of the road, and let Alex cry as he turned off the car. Soon it became too much to bear and he sighed, and got out of the car, allowing her to cry in peace. He went over to the wooded area next to the highway, and relieved himself.   
After he was done, he stood there, toying with the thought of pulling a cigarette out of the pack he had bought. As he was about to, a scream came from the car and he whirled around.   
The car was completely enveloped in Shadow, and the screaming was Alex's. Draco ran forward and pulled out his wand, roaring a spell. A steady stream of violet light exploded from his wand, hitting the Shadow and killing it instantly. It fell away from the car and Alex jumped out, her screams dying away.   
"You bastard!! What the fuck was that?!" Alex screamed at him as she struggled to get the last of it off of her. Her forest green eyes were wild and her pale face was livid. She reminded Draco suddenly of a vampire.   
"It was Shadow... Alex, calm down." Draco tried to talk as she screamed at him.   
"I can't believe you-"   
"Alex," he cut in finally, "Shut the hell up."   
She closed her mouth, and looked up at him, her body language clearly saying 'Tell me right now or I'll kick your ass back to your childhood.'   
"It was Shadow. They usually only come out at night... they're looking for me. I'm sorry," Draco apologized, watching as her anger melted away.   
"Why are they looking for you?"   
"I don't know."   
"Are they trying to kill you?"   
"Probably."   
Alex sat down on the ground, hard. Draco went and sat next to her, putting an arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry that they came after you. I'm going to find out why they want me, and why they decided to come after you."   
"They're the ones that killed Sean, aren't they?" Alex asked, leaning into him.   
Draco nodded, putting both of his arms around her. "Yes, they are. They can get past any barrier except the ones specifically tuned to them."   
"Oh god," Alex cried, burying her face into Draco's shirt. "I want to go home. I want to go to sleep. I don't want to have to deal with anything else."   
Draco nodded. "Okay, we'll go back to Grimmauld Place."  
  
Draco examined the muggle clothes, then looked at Alex. "Do muggles seriously wear this stuff?"  
Alex laughed. She herself was wearing muggle clothing, and beautifully too. "Yes, seriously. I think that you might be a little bit more comfortable in them than in robes. They are a little different, but I think that you'll take a liking to them."   
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... if you say so."   
Alex let him pick out a multitude of clothing, then stood back as he tried it on in the dressing rooms. He came out finally. "This is very weird."   
Alex stared at him. He had on a black skintight shirt and dark jeans. He looked at her in the mirror and whirled around to look at her normally. "What? What is it?"   
"Draco... who exactly are you trying to impress?" she asked softly. "Because if you step a foot out of this store in that clothing, you will have girls fawning over you like a sex god."  
He grinned at her. "You think?"   
She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm kidding." His face fell and she laughed. "Of course I am serious. Go try some more on."   
Draco looked over at her. "Wait, why do I have to do this again?"   
"Because I think that you might like them better than Wizarding clothing. They look better on you for one thing, and for another, I need to keep my mind off of everything that is going on right now, and this is the perfect way to do it."   
Draco was slightly confused. "Okay.... Well you think I look good then?"  
  
Draco lounged out on the couch in his new muggle clothing, his dragon patterned socks propped up on the arm as he read the newest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages.   
He had been sitting there a good ten minutes when an 'eep' and a crash was heard. He looked over the top of his book at Ginny Weasley, who was staring at him like she had never seen him before. A tea saucer was in one hand, and the tea cup was on the floor.   
"Listen Ginny, if you have a problem with my socks I don't really give a damn," he said nonchalantly, and looked back at his book.   
"You called me Ginny," she spluttered.   
He looked back at her. "Yes, that is your name, isn't it?"   
"Why?"   
Draco shrugged. "I don't know why you're parents decided to name you Ginny. It's an odd name if you ask me. But don't take my word for it, ask them."   
"No, I meant why did you call me Ginny and not 'Weasley'? And my parents named me Ginevra, not Ginny."   
"Oh." Draco set his book down onto his lap and looked fully at Ginny. "Well," he said finally, "I guess I decided to because there are seven, no eight Weasleys in this house. If I call you all 'Weasley' then you won't know whom I was talking about. And besides," he shrugged and picked up his book again, "It gets boring calling you all the same thing."   
Ginny stared at him a moment longer but when he peered over his book to look at her she was gone. Draco went back to his book.   
Ginny had in fact gone back to the kitchen and sat down next to Hermione and Alex. "I can't do it," she whispered, setting down the saucer.   
Hermione was exasperated. "Oh for heavens sake Ginny."   
Hermione stood up and went over to clean up the smashed teacup. As she looked up, she caught sight of his socks, and snorted. "Nice socks Malfoy." She stood up, and cast a wary eye over him. He did look good... very good, in fact.   
"Thank you Granger."   
"Listen, do you know of the Theatre Love Potion? The one we did in third year?"   
"Mm hmm..."   
"Alex wants you to be her test subject."   
"No."   
"Oh come on Malfoy."   
"I said no Granger, now get out of here."   
"Why not?"   
"Because love potions don't work on people that already love the subjects. And if you tell her that I'll kill you."   
Hermione was silent as Draco flipped the page. "Are you serious Malfoy?"   
"No."   
"Wait, no as in no you're not serious, or no you're telling the truth?"   
"You figure it out."  
  
Draco stripped down to his boxers, and looked down at the scars and wounds that decorated his body. Thankfully, there were more scars than wounds, and the wounds had healed most of the way.   
He examined two of them that crisscrossed his chest, running from his shoulder to the end of his ribs. He pulled out his wand, and ran it along the wound. Mrs. Weasley did not want him to touch them with magic, but he couldn't stand having them a moment longer.   
The wound knitted together under his wand, and he did the same with the other. It did leave faint scars, but they faded away after time, and if they didn't fade away, then they would be able to be charmed away.   
He looked down at the others, and knowing that Mrs. Weasley would murder him, he peeled of the rest of the bandages and healed each of the wounds.   
"Admiring your dick or your scars?"   
Draco whirled around to face the speaker. It was Potter. Draco grabbed his shirt and slipped the black beater over his bare torso. "How the hell would you know how big my dick is?"   
Harry snorted. "I don't. Neither do I want to know. I'll leave Alex to that."   
Draco stared at him as he pulled his pants back on. "What are you talking about?" Harry glared at him. "Look, I know you like her, and I know that you like her as more than a friend. I have learned a lot about her, and I will tell you this; she isn't ready for a relationship."   
Draco snorted. "What the hell do you know about relationships Potter? You've never had a girlfriend in your life." Draco leaned against the wall, waiting for his response.   
Harry's mouth twisted into an ironic smile. "True. I don't know a whole lot. But she has told me that she isn't ready. Sean was just about the last straw for her. She doesn't like having people walk out on her after she's told them that she's a witch."   
"You would have thought that she would have learned by now."   
Harry nodded. "Yes. I haven't known her for long, but she and Ron grew up together. Besides dropping her at your place after her mother died, Dumbledore also left her with the Weasley's quite a lot. Especially during the school year, because then she had someone to talk to until Ginny went to school. After that, she turned to Muggles."   
"I know all this."   
"Yes, I know you do, but I don't think she's told you everything."   
"Fine Potter. Go on."   
"Listen Malfoy, I don't like you and I'm just doing this for her sake. If I could, I would blast you to smithereens but I can't because then Alex would skin me alive for murdering her best friend."   
"She thinks I'm her best friend?"   
Harry nodded. "Yes, she does."   
Draco shook his head and let out a low whistle. "Fine. Get on with your story Potter."   
"So, as I was saying, she turned to Muggles; muggle men specifically... er, boys. As you've obviously noticed, she's rather pretty, so they hooked up. But each time they got serious, each time Alex decided to tell them the truth, they walked away. Alex had to follow them and cast Memory Charms for the ones she told. She let the ones that she hadn't told walk.   
"She doesn't like being looked at as an object Malfoy, and she's afraid that that's how you look at her."   
"I know all of what you said Potter." Draco pushed away from the wall. "Except for that last bit. Does she seriously think that I would look at her like that?"   
Harry shrugged, and Draco swore. "I can't believe that... If anything I would say that I have been a little over protective but... an object?"   
"Malfoy, I'm not serious," Harry said, looking at him with those cool green eyes of his. "I just wanted to know how you really thought of her, because I want to know whether Sirius would have thought you worthy."   
Draco stared at him, then let out a chuckle. "Nice one Potter. I am going to kill you now." He lunged after him.  
  
Draco's sleep was unpleasant. Too many things had happened for him to be able to process them correctly, and he dreamed.   
He was 14 years old again, almost 15 and just out of school. His day had been going pretty well; Alex had come over a couple weeks ago, and was planning on leaving tomorrow. Okay, it wasn't very great, but it was good to have her around.   
He was treading carefully to his room after lunch when his father decided to come around the corner, and wallop him. Lucius' face was nasty as he watched his son crumple to the floor. "Off with that traitorous witch again? Making out, no doubt."   
Lucius hit him again, and Draco hit his head against the stone wall, groaning.   
"Draco?" Alex was looking for him. "Where are you?" She came up the stairs and caught sight of Lucius bending over his son, getting ready to hit him again. She ran forward. "NO! What are you-"   
THWACK! Lucius hit the girl across the face, and she reeled backward from the force. He leaned forward and grabbed her chin, painfully forcing her to look up at him.   
"Girl." Lucius' breath stank of alcohol as he spoke to Alex, so close he could have kissed her if he had chose to do so. "You keep those red lips shut or I'll slit your pretty little throat."   
He threw her to the ground, and walked away. Draco crawled over to where she lay, her eyes closed and her beautiful body heaving with effort. A red mark was slowly forming on her cheek where Lucius had hit her, and blood was on her throat, the vehemence of his threat nearly committing the act.   
"I'm sorry," he said, stroking back hair from her cheeks.   
"No, it's my fault," she said, sitting up. "I shouldn't have gotten involved."   
She saw the sickly bright blood at the back of his head, stark against his pale blond hair. She touched it, and it came away on her finger. She rubbed the blood between them, looking down as it stained both of her fingers.   
She stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Come on." She led him to the fireplace, and together they Flooed to Grimmauld Place. She showed the people there what had happened, and he was whisked away.   
Sean, living only three doors down, had come over to see Alex. The two of the stood out on the balcony, and from there, Draco could see him from his window, and could hear what they were saying.   
"I can't believe his father did that to him!"   
"The Malfoy's are different."   
"I don't know why I didn't see it before."   
"Alex, he's a wizard; he probably hid the scars or something."   
"Sean, you don't know the first thing about wizards. You only know what I have told you."   
Sean shrugged. "It's that enough?"   
"No, you wouldn't even know about us if I didn't tell you, because we're going out." Alex shook her head. "I don't know what to do. He's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt like that."   
Sean enveloped her in his arms as tears fell down her face. "It's okay, everything will turn out fine."   
Draco turned away; he didn't want to see him kiss her.  
  
He rolled over, and with a thump, fell out of bed. He groaned as he sat back up, leaning against the mattress.   
His fist came down on the floor as he fought not to let out a string of swear words that would wake the whole house. "Fucker," he uttered finally.   
He could suddenly hear someone sobbing, and he stood up, following the noise, all thoughts of his dream whisking out of his head. The door to the girls bedroom was open, and when he looked in, he saw Ginny, Alex and Hermione huddled together, Alex sobbing as the other two tried to console her.   
Draco sighed, and did the only thing he could; he left. He grabbed one of the spare cloaks and left a note on the door to the bedroom he was staying in.   
  
Have unfinished business to attend to. Don't wait up.  
-DM  
  
After sticking the note to his bedroom door, he crept out of the hallway, and into the kitchen where the fireplace was. He lit a fire so he would be able to get back, and threw some Floo Powder in. He stepped in. "Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's Room."   
After what seemed like a century, he stepped into the bedroom.   
He surveyed the cold, bare picture it presented, even though is was decorated in Slythern colors. He went over to his large, mahogany wardrobe and pulled out his finest Malfoy attire. He switched out the shabby robes he had been given for the Malfoy robes.   
As he buckled the 'M' and dragon intertwined clasp at the throat of his cloak, he inspected his reflection. His hair was slightly unkempt, and darkness was growing under his eyes, but that was just from waking in the middle of the night.   
He left his room, and went straight to the ballroom, getting himself ready for what he had to face.   
He stood in the middle as he watched the Shadows gather. They blocked out all of the moonlight and dulled the shimmer of the huge chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. When it seemed as though there was no more room for any more, he spoke. "What do you want?"  
With the opening of his mouth, they entered him and took a hold of his soul. His body went rigid and his breathing became labored as pain coursed through his body.   
"We want the boy."   
"Which boy?"   
"The Potter boy."   
"Why?"   
"Because he is the key to our release."   
"You're release? What release? You have been bound here by your ancestors."   
They twisted his soul and he let out a cry of pain, falling to his knees. "Fool! You think we only serve you? The man who calls himself the Dark Lord has taken us, and will not give us back until he gets the Potter boy."   
"Why did you go after Alex?"   
"To get you to come here. We pushed Sirius, and still you did not come. Then we killed Sean. And still you did not come. Finally, we attacked Alex, and then, you came."   
"You nearly lost your only bargaining chip."   
"So?"   
"I'm not going to give you Potter."   
Their rage flared up again, and they twisted and pulled at his soul. "Then suffer the consequences!"   
Draco let out a choke of pain as their Dark Magic reopened the whip wounds, then he gritted out, "Go to hell."   
With a final pull, their grip vanished, and so did the darkness. The ballroom lit up as the moonlight filtered in, and the chandelier glimmered again. He kept on his knees, his breathing labored as he closed his eyes.  
"Draco?" a soft voice came from the ballroom doorway. Alex caught sight of Draco kneeling in the middle of the ballroom, breathing heavily. She went to him, and knelt in front of him. "Draco? Love, are you alright?"   
His eyes snapped open and he looked at her. "Why did you call me that?" She looked confused.   
"Call you what?"   
"Love, why did you call me love?" Draco asked, looking her fully in the eyes. She looked back at him, then touched her lips as if she hadn't realized that they were there. "I... I don't know. Does it matter? Are you alright?"   
"No." Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll make it. We have to get back to Grimmauld Place." He stood up, and looked down at her, still kneeling before him. "Come on." He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. He turned away from her, and started to walk away.   
"Draco?" Draco turned back to Alex. She still stood where they had been before, and she was examining her hand. It was bloody. He walked back to her. "What's wrong?"  
She drew her hand back and hit him, hard. He stared at her, holding the side of his face. Suddenly, she came at him again, pulling a knife from her pocket. Before he had a chance to think, it was lodged in his ribs.   
He choked, and as he fell to the ground, he watched a cruel smile flicker onto her face. Then, she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

AN: oooh, spooky! Well.... this is up soon after the first chapter went up so I really don't expect to get any review in between. I'm about halfway done with the third chapter... it'll probably be up by the end of the week. Soo... yup!! Anything your confused about let me know and I'll see what I can do... except it might supposed to be that way and then... well, you'll learn later.

R/R!!


	3. Chapter Three: Going on With LIfe

* * *

AN: This program is giving me sht and I'm getting frustrated. So where there would normally be a single return, there is now a line until I can figure out how to use the single return bc I could before but.. grrr w/e. Read please!n More AN at the bottom 

Chapter Three: Going on With Life

* * *

Alex was gone. She had slipped back into the darkness that had created her, and disappeared, her job done. Draco leaned his head back onto the floor and groaned. He knew he was going to die, and he knew that he wouldn't get to see Alex again. 

As if she read his last thought, Alex's face appeared above him, and he pressed his palms to him eyes.

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

"Draco…"  
  
"Uhg… just leave me here."  
  
"Now you know I'm not going to do that."  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked up. Alex was kneeling next to him, the real Alex. Behind her were Harry, Ron, and Remus.  
  
"Sit up," she said softly. With her help he found he could.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked.  
  
Alex shook her head. "Not here. Let's go up to your room." Draco stared at her. Her smile was ironic. "Draco, don't be perverted. Remus and Dumbledore set up a portal at Grimmauld Place that opens up into your room. We can get back and forth from there."  
  
Draco nodded, feeling slightly sheepish.  
  
"But I want to know why I can move… They burst open my cuts and…" He paused and felt where the Shadow-Alex had stabbed him. No hole; not even a cut in the fabric.  
  
"…I'm confused."  
  
"No more than we are," Harry said. He reached out a hand and helped to pull Draco to his feet. Draco stared at him.  
  
"Am I in some Alternate Universe or something? Why are you being nice and why… why aren't I dead?" Draco felt his forehead as the others exchanged troubled looks. 

Draco helped Alex to her feet and she held on tightly to his hand. "Come on," she said gently, "I think you have a concussion."

Draco shook his head. "No… I didn't fall down. I was attacked… by Them. They tried to kill me!"

"Who tried to kill you? Who is Them?" Remus asked. Alex shot him a look.

"Draco, lets go up to your room. You can explain everything to us there," Alex said, giving him a meaningful look that clearly said, 'I know what I'm doing'.

Draco nodded. "Fine."

He let her lead the rest of them up to his room, and when they got there Remus closed the door behind them. He muttered a spell over the doorknob, and turned it again. Instead of opening into the Malfoy Manor, the door led to the dingy hallway of Grimmauld Place.

Draco sat down on his bed. "I am very confused."

Remus exited the room, leaving Harry, Ron, Alex and Draco together. Alex sat next to Draco on his bed while Ron and Harry remained standing.

"Potter," Draco said, looking at him and Ron. "Ron, you two are in my bedroom. That unnerves me. Leave."

"Draco," Alex said, resting her hand on his shoulder, "play nice."

Harry spoke in response. "Trust me Malfoy, I'd rather be anywhere than in your bedroom. Unfortunately, Remus wants us to deal with these Ballroom-Shadows of yours."

"They can't be 'dealt with', dipstick," Draco snapped, glaring at him. "If they could do you think we would be in this situation?"

Harry shrugged.

"Merlin's beard Potter, could you be any more stupid?"

"Draco," Alex said sharply, giving his shoulder a painful squeeze. "That's enough." Draco grimaced but obliged.

"Now, if you would tell us about the 'Ballroom Shadows'…?" Alex went on, letting go of him.

"They're real name isn't 'Ballroom Shadows'; that's some stupid nickname my mother gave them when she first came to the Manor. It's Latin, but we don't say it; it would call them into this house." Draco shuddered. "They're sort of like Dementors in that they feed off of fear. But their powers are different. They can't do anything to you unless you speak to them, or until they are ordered to do something to you. But they can't do anything unless you open your mouth. Cheesy, I know, but true.

"They take a hold of your soul, and when they speak to you, they speak _with_ you; it's like a toned-down version of the Crutatius Curse. They speak through your own mouth, forcing out words and making you spout their bullshit."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Ron demanded, glaring at Draco. "He could be making this all up for all we know."  
  
Draco stood up. "Weasley, they've nearly killed my brother and sister. Do you really think I would make them up?"

Ron glared back at him, then suddenly understood what he had said. "What do you mean, your brother and sister? You mean there's more than one spawn of evil?"  
  
Draco sighed, feeling the urge to roll his eyes but refraining from it. "Yes Weasley, my parent's had to do something all those winter nights to keep warm."  
  
Ron suddenly had a mental image of a bed with handcuffs, and two heaving forms under the covers. One came out, looking like an older version of Draco. He shook his head before the woman could come out. "Yahh! Bad mental image!"  
  
"Urgh! Come on Weasley; that's disgusting." Draco glared fiercely at Ron. Then a thoughtful smile crept onto his face. "Although, I can't image what your parents looked like when they shagged."  
  
Alex stepped in before the conversation went down the wrong lane. "Alright, off that topic. Draco, why are they after you?"  
  
"They want Potter."  
  
Harry snorted. "Them and the rest of the Dark Forces."

"Yes, but they're willing to kill everyone around you just to get to you. The Dark Lord has taken Them… never mind, that doesn't make any sense. He's taken their soul, even though they don't have a soul. Their life force I suppose. They can function with out it, but they can be controlled by whoever has their soul… thing.

"Since he wants Potter, they are the perfect minions." Draco paused, and gave Harry a hard look. "They can only be kept out by barriers specifically tuned to them; that's how they killed Sean, and brought him inside."

Here he looked at Alex, who seemed to sink lower into the bed.

"The only thing that we can do about Them is to place wards around Grimmauld Place, and we should do that before school starts so we can protect anyone who is here."

Alex spoke now, her voice resigned. "That would include me."

They all stared at her.

"Albus has suddenly decided that it would be better if I didn't go to Hogwarts and learned magic from the Order instead," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" Draco stood up and all three of them stared in shock at her.

Alex didn't look at Ron as Ron cried, "We had counted on you keeping Malfoy in line!" Draco shot him a contemptuous look and Ron cringed slightly.

"I'm not going to be taking classes. I'm still going to be living here but I'll be popping in at Hogwarts to do stuff for the Order."

"You're going to be in the Order?" Harry demanded. His heart was thumping as he processed the news. Remus wouldn't let him join, and he was the one who had experienced the most! How dare they? "And they're not letting me in?"

Alex's outward expression seemed to lighten slightly. "No. I'm experimenting with some new magic methods as part of my initiation, which won't be until I'm 17." She held up her hand as Harry opened his mouth. "And I'll be initiated then because I won't be in school. The Order is for over-age and out of school witches and wizards. I'll be their youngest member."

* * *

Alex stood back as they loaded the last of the luggage into the two cars. The Weasleys were taking Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny to Kings Cross Station. 

Dumbledore had obviously had a talk with Ron and Draco about civility and being nice. She could sense it in the way that they had stowed their luggage; calmly, smoothly, and with as little talking as possible while the Ministry provided cars slowly filled. Dumbledore had clearly had a talk with the Ministry as well; after their actions towards Harry and himself, they needed to prove that they thought that Harry's safety was an issue. So providing cars for their transportation to Hogwarts was the perfect solution.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were taking one car, and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Draco were taking the other. It was about 10 o'clock and everyone was hurrying not to miss the train.

Draco stopped next to Alex as he set down his last item, the caged falcon that his father had given to him when he had been accepted into Hogwarts. He turned to her. "I wish that you were coming with us; it's different leaving this time. Then," he smirked, "You just hung out and waited for me to come home. I knew where you were so I didn't miss you, but now... I don't know. I suck at good-byes." He shrugged, his smirk gone. "Well, yeah. I'll miss you, goodbye, and come see us when you get the chance." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She muttered, "Goodbye," as he picked up the cage and got into the car.

Ron stepped next to her as she watched Draco go into the car. "I don't know why you like him... he's a bugger and you know it."

"Yeah, he is," Alex said. "But he's my childhood friend, I guess. I don't really know how, exactly, but he is. And anyways, I bet you money that if we hadn't grown up together, you wouldn't come near me."

Ron looked down at her short yet daunting figure. Her forest green eyes, artfully ringed in black kohl, were trained on the car, and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was relatively slim, and she wouldn't take shit from anybody.

"Probably not."

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "See? Listen, have fun at school-if that's possible-and owl me when you have some free time."

He nodded and hugged her. "Yeah, you too." She watched him as he disappeared into the same car that Draco had, making a face at the prospect of spending time with the Slytherin.

Harry came to stand next to her. "Hey there." She looked up at him, and smiled.

The talk that they had had brought them from galaxies to just an ocean apart. But they still had a lot to talk about concerning Sirius, and the both of them being orphans.

Harry felt that he finally had someone who could relate to him, instead of just sympathizing; she actually understood what he had gone through, and what he was going through in certain areas.

Alex had someone her own age that could listen to her about her magical problems, and could relate with her about Sirius and being orphaned.

It was a tentative bond, but a bond all the same.

"Owl me, okay?" Harry said, breaking the silence and feeling nervous about it. "And if you can save me from the terrors of dealing with 3 Malfoys, I would appreciate it."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I'll try. Gabriel and Gabriella are much better than Draco though; they didn't really listen to their father, so they might not end up in Slytherin. But I'm not quite sure what happened to them. Albus brought them to their break house on the coast and I don't know if they'll make it to the train on time. They're sweethearts, really."

Harry smothered a laugh. "Malfoys? Sweethearts? I don't think so. Those two words should never be used in the same sentence. It's wrong... it's immoral."

"I know," Alex shrugged. "Well, go have fun."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you too. And..." he paused, fighting with himself for a moment. "Would you try to convince Remus and Dumbledore to let me into the Order?"

Alex smirked. "I'll try."

With that, Harry follow Ron's suit into the car. After a moment or so and a shout of 'BOYS!' by Mr. Weasley, the car leapt forward.

Hermione and Ginny came up to Alex at once. Ginny spoke first.

"Listen, it was wicked that you finally came out into the open. I've been telling you for years that it's an awesome place and I was right, no?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, stop boasting."

Ginny laughed. "Anyways, it sucks that you can't come with us but owl me as soon as you can, okay? Love you; I have to go before mum blows a gasket."

Alex nodded, and smirk twitching on her lips as Ginny left Hermione and her alone. The two of them were the same height, so they could look each other in the eyes as Hermione finally spoke. "It was nice meeting you, even though we really haven't had a chance to get to know each other very well. This is for you." She handed Alex a rather thick envelope and hurried off, not allowing Alex to get a word in.

As the car raced away, Remus came to stand next to her and asked, "So, what are you going to do now that all your new friends are gone?"

She looked up at him. "The same thing I always do when someone leaves."

"I threw all your cigarettes in the sink."

"No, I'm going to read."

* * *

"I don't know why she likes you," Ron said, sandwiched between Draco and Harry. "I mean, you have the personality of an iceberg and a rat mixed together." 

"Ronald," came Mr. Weasley's sharp voice.

Draco disregarded Mr. Wealsey's warning as he adjusted the cover on the falcon cage. "Like yours is any better? Your little sister can probably fight better than you, _Weasley._"

They continued bickering as Harry put his forehead against the window glass. He was thinking.

The summer had gone by so fast.

_Everything_ had gone by so fast.

"Rat-faced moron!"

"Two-faced redhead!"

Alex's appearance hadn't given him any time to continue mourning Sirius' death; it had merely pushed him along, saying, "There's nothing you can do about it. He wouldn't want you to mourn."

"Racist!"

"Muggle-lover!"

It also hadn't given him any time to question why Dumbledore suddenly wanted her to go to Hogwarts.

Was she in some way connected with him and Voldemort?

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, jerk-off."

No, she couldn't be, or else the prophecy would have said something. The prophecy... everything came rushing back. He should have been practicing Occlumency over the summer. Well, he had tried; there was no doubt he had tried. And Remus had said that he was going to be talking with Professor Snape about teaching him again... he hoped that the former teacher had kept his word.

"Pureblooded trash."

"Did you get your insult from Granger? And by the way, you're a pureblood too, Weasley. Does that make you garbage as well?"

"Boys, that's it! Not another word out of any of you. If I hear so much as a peep I will personally cast Silencing Charms on all three of you!"

Harry snorted as he was jerked out of his daydreaming.

"What are you laughing at Potter? Did you look in a mirror?"

"SILENCIO!"

* * *

Alex snuggled deep into her chair as the small house-elf set a tray onto the table. 

Dumbledore had had a talk with Kreacher after he had betrayed the Order, and the House-elf's head was now on the wall. He had since employed a new house-elf, who had nearly died at the filth that still remained. She had started working the moment she had stepped into the house, and the Headquarter was starting to look like a proper Headquarters.

She and Alex had gotten along beautifully, and the house-elf had taken to calling Alex 'Mistress.' Alex had dubbed her 'Sweets.'

"Thank you Sweets, I'm going to be fine for now." Sweets nodded, and bowed low before scurrying off.

Alex pulled the letter Hermione had given her out of her pocket, and pried it open. Out fell what looked like a galleon. Alex set it aside, and pulled out the letter.

Alex,

_What fell out is not a real Galleon; it's false. You have no doubt heard from either your father or Remus what it stands for, but I shall tell you anyways. It is an indicator for the meeting date of the D.A. meetings. D.A. stands for Defense Association, or to us, Dumbledore's Army. You have probably heard about that too. I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore, and he agrees that it would be a good idea for the D.A. to continue, even though Professor Umbridge has since... retired. He had requested, though, that there be a healer on site at all times, and suggested that I talk to you about that responsibility._

Of course Albus would do something like that. After Voldemorts reincarnation, he had wanted to get her as involved as possible within the Magical Community. And since he had realized that it would not be such a good idea to send her to Hogwarts, it was only natural that he would suggest her to be a healer for the D.A.; it got her involved and close to him.

_The healer's duty would merely be to stand by and make sure if anything dangerous should happen it is dealt with in the correct manner. Professor Dumbledore said that you are particularly adept with healings spells and potions, and another branch of magic he wouldn't tell me about, but said would be useful._

_I am asking you to be the healer that we need. However, since you are not going to be attending Hogwarts as I had hoped, I would understand fully if you declined. However, the D.A. would appreciate it immensely if you said yes. You would, of course, be a full D.A. member, and if you chose to, would be able to participate in learning the spells. However, it is your choice._

Alex paused in reading, thinking as she sipped the hot chocolate Sweets had set down. It was a grand idea; that was sure. She did want to get involved, but she wasn't sure if this was the right way. She was relatively good at Healing Spells, but not as good as Hermione probably thought she was.

_I also would also like your help in another area. It does concern the D.A., but also myself. First, I know that Harry is going to need help coming up with defense spells to teach the others, and I know that the Headquarters has an impressive array of books, even if I haven't actually seen the library. I would appreciate it if you would look through the books, and find some spells that would be useful. _

_The second part, concerning myself, is rather personal. I know that you have been brought up in the muggle world, just as I have. However, my parents refuse to let me to anything to myself that would... change me. So I'm asking for your help in controlling my hair. Be it the muggle style or the magical style, I feel confident that you can come up with something that will be permanent and long-lasting. Please._

Alex laughed aloud at the last part. She hadn't realized that she gave off the aurora that she knew what she was doing with cosmetics! It was interesting that Hermione had come to her, though. Maybe she had someone special in mind. Harry? No. He had the potential to be very handsome, but he just hadn't hit it yet. And besides, they were very good friends, but the vibes they gave off were purely amicable. Maybe it was Ron. It was probable. They did seem to fight a lot, an almost sure sign that there was some affection between the two of them. But you never knew.

_If you choose not to participate in the D.A., thank you for considering it. If you could send back the false Galleon it would tell me so. However, if you do choose to participate, you should keep the Galleon with you. It will grow hot when the date and time of the next meeting is decided upon, and it'll give you a chance to be able to get to Hogwarts by that time. If you could tell me exactly what your choice is within a week, I would appreciate it. _

_I haven't exactly spoken to Ron and Harry about continuing the D.A., although I think that they would like to have the meetings continued; I know Harry seems to like seeing everyone improve. I'm sure that you'll benefit from this too._

_Also enclosed is a sheet that will not appear until you have made your decision. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I'm sure you will appreciate it._

_Sincerely,_

Hermione Granger

Alex set down the letter, her mind whirling. She had heard about the D.A. from Sirius, and he had though it was a beautiful idea. He had loved it. He had even selected several books from the wide array that he had planned on showing to Harry when he came over that summer.

_"This is absolutely brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling down several books from the shelves and handing them to Alex. The two of them stood in the library, and Sirius was rummaging through the books in hopes to find some that would be useful to the D.A. in their mutiny against Umbrigde._

_Alex put the books on the table and sat down. "Sirius..." she looked at the cover. "They'll never be able to do these spells. These are spells the Aurors use to defend themselves... fifth years can't do this kind of stuff."_

_Sirius turned to her. "Then how come you can?"_

_She felt a flush of pride for her abilities. "Because I was raised by Albus. He didn't teach me normal spells. Hell, I bet I couldn't manage the Expelliarmus Charm if I tried!"_

_"All you need is practice," Sirius said as he sat down next to her. "Trust me. And all they'll need is practice as well. I mean... look at Harry. He did the Patronus Charm after a couple lessons and look at where he is now."_

_Alex sighed. "Whatever."_

Alex stood up, and went over to the table that still had the pile of books on it, taking Hermione's letter and the cup of hot-chocolate with her. She looked at the one closest to her, and read the cover: _Aurors Handbook of Handy Spells._ She sat down, placing the paper and cup on the table, and began to read.

As soon as she opened the book, the other paper inside the envelope developed writing on it and a list began to form.

* * *

Ginny looked over at Hermione as she opened a rather large book. "Hermione, it's a ten minute ride," she pointed out.

Hermione kept her eyes on the page. "I know."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

As they pulled up to the station, a sudden thought struck her. "Herm, did you ask Alex about the Healer position?"

Hermione carefully marked her page and put the book back in her bag. "Yes," she said as they all got out of the car.

Mrs. Weasley went to get trolleys while Ginny and Hermione unloaded their luggage with the help of the driver. "I wrote her a letter," Hermione informed Ginny as they heaved out one of the trunks together. "I should get a reply soon."

They each pulled out a bag. "Did you talk to Harry and Ron about it?" Ginny asked. Hermione was about to reply when Mrs. Weasley showed up. "Did you talk to Harry and Ron about what?" she asked.

Hermione lied smoothly. "The OWLS." She glowed suddenly, smiling. "I got 13."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "That's very nice dear."

They loaded all their luggage onto the trolleys and headed off, the remaining boys trailing behind them. Malfoy had disappeared as soon as he had gotten his luggage onto a trolley, and was nowhere to be found.

They stopped in front of the barrier, and Mr. Weasley spoke to them softly. "I'll go with Harry first, and then the rest of you can follow. Molly, you come last, please." Mr. Weasley turned smartly, and led Harry through the barrier.

Harry had a sudden feeling of euphoria at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. He was going home, finally. Home was a place where he could do magic; a place where he was away from the Dursleys and the muggle world.

He smiled as Ron shoved him aside. "Watch it! You're blocking up the barrier!"

"Oh shut up."

The four of them made their way to the train. Mrs. Weasley caught them all with hugs and kisses, and then let them go, smiling tearfully.

As they made their way into one of the last empty compartments, Harry's elation was deflated as he remembered the previous year. Sirius had come in dog form, along with many other of the Order. And when the train was moving, he had run along the side of it until he couldn't anymore, and was left behind.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear out the thoughts of his dead godfather.

Why hadn't any from the Order come with him this time? Last year they had created a ring around them, and this time... it was just Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Not that he minded being dropped off by his self-appointed magical guardians, but he had felt a slight sense of security at the presence of the Order.

In fact, he hadn't seen any of them this summer. The meetings had taken place, and then everyone had left immediately. It seemed as though they had become busier since the incident in the Department of Mysteries.

He didn't want to think about that either. Every memory of that place brought him back to Sirius.

"Oy, Harry?" Someone's fingers snapped under his nose. "Are you alive? Hermione's talking to you."

Harry sat up and looked around. The train was moving, and there were more than four people in the car with them. Luna Lovegood was sitting in the corner reading _the Quibbler_ and Neville Longbottom was carefully tending to his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._

"Sorry. What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Never mind. Ron and I have to go check in at the prefects carriage, and we'll be back later." With that, she dragged Ron out of the compartment, leaving Harry with Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

Harry looked around again. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The list had grown longer, Alex noticed as she picked it up. She had been reading since the others had left, and was now looking at the list that had seemingly suddenly appeared. She hadn't realized that she had made her decision to help them when she began searching through the books. In the end, though, it probably would be a good thing. She would get to hang out at Hogwarts. She would have to talk with Albus to work out the details of getting her to Hogwarts, but she was sure that he would find a way; he had suggested her, after all. 

She looked at the stack of books. She had finished the slim volume of _The Aurors Handbook of Handy Spells,_ and had moved on to _The Aurors Handbook of Intermediate Spells and Charms._ She hoped that they would be able to do the spells.

"Alex! Alex!"

She stood up as her name was called and two redheaded blurs came to meet her. She smiled as Fred and George pulled her up in a bear hug. When they pulled away, they grinned at her and said together, "I guess we missed it, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry. Their departure wasn't anything spectacular, but... whatever. Where did you two disappear to?"

Fred grinned mischievously. "George, if you'll do the honors."

George nodded, and they both became very solemn. George pulled out a small package and handed it to her. They both clasped their hands, and bowed to her, Japanese style. She took the package hesitantly, looking at their solemn faces. She knew they couldn't maintain that expression for long.

"What is this?"

"It's something we've been working on," Fred said, a smile quirking at the edges of his mouth.

"It's a tribute sorta thing," George offered, his expression mirroring Fred's.

"A tribute to... who?"

"To you," they said together.

She smirked, and opened it up. Out popped a small bouquet of roses. They were three colors: deep red, deep violet, and black.

"And what's the surprise here?"

"Well... we dunno yet," Fred said, suddenly going slightly pink. "We were hoping you'd be able to come up with something," George added, smiling hopefully.

"I dunno... water is too traditional... y'know, maybe you guys should open up a flower shop or something. These are beautiful." She took one of the red roses in her fingers, and smelled it.

"Hey! I can't smell anything!" She touched her nose gingerly. "And it's not like it's plugged up or something like that. It's as if my sensors are gone!"

The two of them burst into laughter as Alex glared at them. "Sorry, we couldn't resist!"

She looked at them warily. "How is this a tribute to me?"

"Well," Fred said, backing away. "We figured... you're pretty like a rose..."

"But when you try to get more information," George said, "There's no luck!"

She glared at them and threw the flowers down. "You two are mean." The two of them stopped backing away from her as she sat down.

"Hey, aren't you going to curse us?" Fred demanded.

"Or chase us?" George added.

Alex shook her head. "No, I really don't feel like it." Warily, they took two seats next to her, demanding to know why not.

"Because I don't feel like it... how long is this going to last?"

"A couple of hours. Is Malfoy hitting on you?"

"No... and shut up Fred."

"Are you... going through that time of the month?"

"I'm not a werewolf."

George cringed. "That other time of the month."

She shot him a vexing look. "_No._ If I was, you'd know it. Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"Er... no. Technically, we're your babysitters right now." Fred said.

"Ah..." Alex said. "Now it makes sense. Remus goes off and does something for the Order and one of the Weasleys comes in and checks up on me to make sure I haven't gone off and killed myself?"

"Well, kind of," George said. "We're over age, we're out of school, and it's Sunday. Our shop is closed on Sunday. So we get the duty of keeping an eye on you because you're not of age and you aren't allowed to live by yourself."

Fred took over. "So we'll probably be here for the next week, popping in and out and such. Mum would blow something if she thought one of us weren't here all the time, keeping an eye on you, but let's just keep this our little secret."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm not 10. I can take care of myself."

Fred shrugged. "Well then, suit yourself. You can spend the next week alone."

Alex glared at them, then relaxed. "Where did your brothers go off to after barging in on Sean and me?"

They shrugged in unison. "We had to clean up the mess you made in the front hall, and then we left," Fred explained.

"We just dropped by to make sure that you were still alive after last year, and mum wrangled us into cleaning up the hallway," George added, wrinkling his nose at the memory.

"Nice job in there by the way," Fred said. "I don't think the members of the Order could have done it the way you did."

"Well," she explained, "they didn't know about the promise dear old grandma made on her death bed." She mimicked the woman's screechy voice. "I swear! I will haunt you, you traitor, until your death!" She sighed. "It was just Sirius' luck that he happened to be standing there."

Alex was interrupted by a tugging on her elbow, and Fred said, "It looks like you're got a straggler."

Alex shook her head and turned to Sweets. "What can I help you with?"

The house-elf was holding a letter. "This is for you, Mistress."

Alex took the letter from her, and Sweets hurried away.

"What is it?" Fred demanded.

Alex shot him an irritated look. "I don't know. Would you let me open it first?"

Fred nodded. "Sure."

Alex rolled her eyes, opened the letter, and read aloud:

"Dear Miss Bordeaux-Black,

It has come to our attention that there has been repeated issues of smoking in the bathrooms during the previous school year... blah blah blah, As you know, smoking is not allowed... blah blah blah... and we would like to have a meeting about this issue with your parent/guardian before the school year starts. You can contact us at... blah blah blah... Sincerely, Principal Lovestones."

Alex grimaced. "Perfect. Albus thought that I had quit... which I did, recently. But he will positively freak out that I was caught at the Muggle School." She looked over at Fred and George who were looking at each other, pure mischief on their faces.

"Fred... George? Are you two okay?" she asked.

They turned slowly to her, and grinned. She could see the wheels turning. She shook her head. "No. N.O."

They looked disappointed. "Oh come on!"

She shook her head again. "No. We've tried a Weasley masquerading as my "guardian" and they told me that if I did it again I'd get expelled."

"Oh come on!" George said. "It was Bill and you were in seventh grade!"

"They wouldn't remember it!" Fred added.

She shook her head. "No. I'll talk to Remus because we cannot let Albus know about this... he would ground me for eternity. We'll make up something about him being away on business or something. No... don't look at me like that!"

They were giving her the puppy dog eyes only people with brown eyes could pull off.

"No... listen, I know you want to help but it's wrong, and it's against the rules and... and..."

"So?" Fred demanded.

"That's never stopped us before!" George finished.

She looked at them, and felt her defenses crumbling. She would have let in had the doorbell not rung.

* * *

Ron and Hermione fell onto the seats, and Ron snatched up one of Harry's Chocolate Frogs. "Mmm..." he said, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the chocolate. 

Harry stared at him. "Help yourself."

Ron stuffed the rest of the frog into his mouth. "Fanks. Dey 'tarved us." He grabbed a andful, and leaned back into his seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They didn't starve us. We missed the trolley. And he was being sarcastic Ron."

"Gkuh?"

Hermione sighed. "Never mind."

Harry smiled, glad to have the two of them back.

Luna had fallen asleep and was now sitting with _The Quibbler_ over her head, soft snoring noises coming from beneath it. Ginny had pulled out a book the size of the ones Hermione used for 'light reading', and Neville was looking at his plant with desperation.

Hermione opened her mouth and was about to speak when the compartment door opened, and a drawling voice said, "The Potter Gang. One big, happy family, I see."

They all looked up at Draco Malfoy, who stood with his arms crossed in the doorway. Ron swallowed his mouthful of chocolate frog with slight difficulty. "What do you want Malfoy?"

The Slytherin gave them a smirk. His cronies cracked their knuckles.

"Your theatrics don't scare us," Hermione said irritably. "Just say what you want to and leave."

"Fine Granger. Longbottom, do you mind excusing us for a while? If you leave I'll give you a cookie."

Neville turned very pink, and picked up his plant as he left. As he skirted past Goyle, the large boy grunted at him, and Neville let out a little 'eep' and ran for it.

Draco turned to Goyle. "That's not funny anymore. Can't you come up with something else?" He turned back, took a step inside the compartment, and shut the door in the face of his cronies.

"It looks like you're the one with two faces Malfoy," Ron snapped.

Draco shrugged and leaned against the compartment door. "I'm gifted. Listen." He looked sharply at the four of them, and his eyes strayed to Luna. He shook his head, and said finally looking back at them all, "Keep your mouths shut about Alex. If anyone suspects anything about me acting differently than I normally do around a girl..." He grimaced. "My reputation is completely tarnished. But I think you get the picture."

"Malfoy," Harry said as he stood up. "All you had to do was ask."

The concept seemed new to Draco. "Oh shut up Potter."

Harry reached behind Draco, and opened the compartment door. The lip hit the two thugs' noses and they both jumped back, howling.

"Oh suck it up," Draco snarled, turning to the two of them.

"Would you leave now Malfoy? You're starting to stink up the compartment," Harry commented, crossing his arms.

Draco looked at him. Harry had grown, and they were now eyelevel.

A wry smile twisted onto Draco's face as they continued their staring game. "All you had to do was ask Potter."

Draco turned and left, dragging his whimpering bodyguards behind him.

Harry shut the compartment door, and Hermione said softly, "Well, I think that went better than the other times."

Harry nodded and sat back down.

Ron stuffed a Pumpkin Pastry in his mouth and nodded fiercely. Hermione shot him an exasperated look. "You're still hungry."

He nodded again. "Yesh." He swallowed. "I'm a growing boy."

"You're always growing."

"I know. It's a beautiful thing."

* * *

AN: Er, yeah. So I got a complaint about there not being enough Harry... so I hope this rectifies that problem. There wasn't a lot of Harry in the first two chapters because you needed to get to know Alex before we could get back to the real story. And I had to kill off a couple characters... lol jk. But I hope this is enough Harry for you! And the story will continue along this style: a little Harry, a little Alex, and in the future, their paths will cross! 

Anyways, I'm sorry about changing the name so much but I finally figured it out, and I promise it won't change! I'm also sorry that the format is a little bit different (I don't know if you care but w/e), I'm having a bit of trouble with the program is using and we'll.... it's playing havoc with the paragraphs. That's why I was so late in getting this out. Sorry!

I hope you like it!–Alex


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

"What the hell?" Alex stood up, her voice echoing slightly in the nearly empty library. The doorbell had rung, and just about everyone that she knew within the Order was on assignment, or something like it.

Fred and George stood up, disturbing several piled of books and sending them crashing to the floor. Alex winced while the boys ignored them, and followed her as she went to answer the door.

She crept down the stairs, silent while the twins made a loud ruckus bounding down after her. She turned to them as they reached the bottom. "Do you _have_ to be so loud?" They nodded. "It's comes with our title."

"What title?"

The doorbell rang again and Alex shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know." She went the rest of the way to the door, and opened it slightly, the twins peeking out behind her.

Mundungus Fletcher stood on the stoop, his expression sheepish and his face grungy and unshaven. The crook's stance was incredibly nervous and slightly dejected, but his entire image brightened as she opened the door fully.

"'Ello. D'you think you could-"

"No Dung," Alex shook her head as she cut him off. "You know what Molly said when you brought those stolen cauldrons here last summer. This is not a safe house for you to stash your stolen goods in."

"How do you know?" Mundungus demanded, striking a pose of indignation. "You weren't even here." Alex sighed, and crossed her arms. "My father told me."

"Well… please? Do it for Ol' Uncle Dung."

Alex shook her head. "Unfortunately for you, I don't have an Uncle Dung, and even if I did I wouldn't do it for him either."

Mundungus shook his head sadly, and as he turned to leave, he muttered, "You dad would'a though." Alex stopped him dead in his tracks as she snapped, "I can't _believe _you just played that card, you rank piece of rubbish! He wouldn't have, and neither will I. Now get the hell out of here before I put my foot up your ass."

Mundungus sighed as he left. "I don't have a donkey."

Alex glared at his hunched figure as it slouched down the sidewalk. She closed the door as he disappeared from sight.

"Oy," George said as the cornered her, "Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Alex shook her head and said, "No."

"How about a little rough on the language then, eh?" Fred suggested. "Eh?" Alex demanded, seizing the opportunity to turn the conversation from Mundungus. "Did you just say 'eh'?"

Fred shrugged. "I think so…?"

Alex shot him a look. "Are you a damn Canadian with all that bloody 'eh' bullshit?" Fred gave her the same look back and countered,"And are you a damn Yankee American with all that bloody swearing?"

Alex shrugged. "No, but I like their movies." With that, she slipped between the two of them and disappeared up the stairs.

The twins looked at each other. "When did this 'eh' stuff come up?" Fred asked. Fred shook his head. "Don't ask me. Weren't we talking about Dung?"

They shrugged in unison, and went off to perfect Alex's tribute flowers.

* * *

"Is he gone?" A whisper came from the doorway. The compartment door was slightly open and Neville was peeking through. Hermione stood up as they all stared at him. "Oh Neville! Yes he's gone. That was horrible how he kicked you out. I'm sorry." 

Neville shrugged and slid inside as she opened the door. She closed it for him as he sat down. When she closed it, she locked it, suddenly remembering what she had planned on talking to them all about.

"Listen," she spoke carefully, "What do you all think of continuing the D.A.?"

The all stared at her, including Luna who pulled _the Quibbler_ off of her head and eagerly responded, "I think that's a brilliant idea."

Ron swallowed the jelly bean he had in his mouth, and said, "I dunno. What's the need?"

"Well," Hermione said excitedly, "I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he said that it was a good idea. That way, we can possibly cover more advanced defense that we wouldn't otherwise learn in class."

"But what about the younger students?" Harry asked, leaning forward. "Some of them may not be able to do some of more advanced stuff. And some of that is dangerous, what if someone got hurt?"

"Well, that's something that Professor Dumbledore said as well. We would just have to have the option of working on less difficult spells with them. He also wants us to have a Healer. I've talked to someone about being the Healer, and she said that she was going to think about it."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't see why not. It would be fun, and it might give us an opportunity to do very well in our Defense classes." Hermione nodded. "Exactly."

"I agree," Harry said, looking around at them all. The rest of them nodded, or agreed in some way. Hermione smiled. "Good."

Her voice turned slightly nervous. "But there's one hitch… we have to alert everyone to it, just like there's signs up about Quidditch try-outs on the bulletin boards, we have to put up signs that we're here to be joined."

"Does that mean we have to advertise to the Slytherin's as well?" Ron demanded, setting aside his bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Hermione nodded and a round of groans went up.

"Come on," Hermione said, slightly worried that she was going to lose them. "I figure that we can put up a notice on the board in the Great Hall, a really small notice, and then we can say that everyone was aware of it. I mean, some people might actually see it; but we can advertise it as a study group, because that is what it is, right; a study group for Defense Magic? If we really don't want any new members, then that's what we can do. We should have a first meeting though, with all the Original Members and our Healer. That way, we can decide what we really want, and explain what Professor Dumbledore requested. Are we all agreed?"

A slightly reluctant 'yes' went around the room, and Hermione smiled. "Good. We should change into our robes, we're almost there."

When they stepped off the train thirty minutes later, it was comforting to see Hagrid's bulk instead of Grubbly-Planks. "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" The large man smiled down at them as they passed on their way to the so-called 'horseless' carriages.

"Doin' all righ'?" They all nodded, and smiled. "Come an' see me fer some tea soon." He winked down at them. "Firs' years!"

They walked away, and as they climbed into the threstral pulled carriage, Hermione asked, "I wonder what that was about?" Harry shuddered slightly as Hermione and Ron climbed into the carriage before him and he caught sight of the thestrals. He tore his eyes away and followed them in as Ron said, "'Dunno. Probably some new beast he wants us to take a look at."

"Maybe. Harry, are you going to shut the door?" Harry had been staring at one of the thestrals and jumped out of his reverie. "Yeah, sorry." He closed the door, and the carriage set off.

"So," Hermione said, "I never asked you two; how did you do on your OWLS?" Ron turned slightly pink as Harry said confidently, a slight smile on his face, "Enough to do what I want to."

Hermione smiled. "Good for you. Ron, what about you?"

Ron mumbled something, and Hermione started. "What? I couldn't hear you." They were interrupted as the carriage stopped, and they stepped out into a sea of students so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Hermione didn't even try to ask Ron about his OWLS over the noise.

As they went through the crowd, they notices that it was moving fluidly around a single object at the door; Professor McGonagall. The moment they realized this, and that Hermione pointed it out, the Professor called out their names over the crowd. "Harry Potter! Hermione Granger! Ron Weasley!"

The three of them looked at each other in apprehension; why did she need to talk to them? They made their way out of the crowd to where she was, and when they reached her, she brusquely started moving.

"How were your summers?"

"Uh… fine," Ron stammered out as they went up a flight of stairs.

"And how about your OWLS? Miss. Granger, I believe you received thirteen, am I correct?"

Hermione glowed. "Yes Professor."

"And Potter? Eight was it?"

"Nine Professor."

"And I understand you are going to be taking Advanced Potions?"

Ron stared at Harry and hissed, "Two more years with that _git_?"

"And you received… eight Mr. Weasley?"

Ron straightened as he realized that her eyes were on him. "Er… yes Professor."

Hermione looked at Ron. "Really? Well done."

Ron blushed slightly, and Harry, catching the blush, muttered, "We need to talk." Ron turned an even fiercer red.

"Well then, here we are… are you quite alright Mr. Weasley? You look a bit flushed." McGonagall turned to them as she stopped them outside the gargoyle that lead to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Er… yes Professor. Harry was just making a joke."

"Well, if you would kindly refrain from doing that on any time except your own… Lemon drops… I would appreciate it," McGonagall said kindly.

Ron stared at the Professors back in utter confusion as she turned to the slowly opening wall. "Uh… did she just call me Lemon Drops?" he hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. That's the password."

"The password to what?"

McGonagall turned to them, and ordered, "Follow me." She started walking up the stairs that lead to the Headmaster office and they followed her up.

"The password to what?" Ron still wanted to know. Hermione gave him a fierce look, and spoke quickly, "Excuse me, Professor. But where exactly are we going?" As they reached the top, McGonagall replied, "The Headmaster wishes to see you before the feast."

As they listened, Professor Dumbledore seemed to be playing host to quite a few people. Harry suspected that they were the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses that hung all around the office.

She knocked on the ornate door leading into the office, and all noise abruptly ceased. "Come in Minerva!" The Professor call came from behind the door. Professor McGonagall pushed open the door, and ushered them inside the room. The portraits on the wall were all sleeping soundly.

Harry roved his eyes across the nearly familiar ornaments, remembering the last time he had been in here. It had been right after Sirius had died and he could've sworn that he had broken- yes! It was that lunascope!

He reached forward to pick it up as Hermione and Ron went to stand in front of the Headmasters desk. Dumbledore was watching Harry, his blue eyes igniting in their familiar twinkle as Harry picked up the object, and turned it around wonderingly.

"_By all means continue destroying my possessions. I daresay I have too many." _Harry remembered that it hadn't been enough to simply destroy the objects, he had wanted to hurt Dumbledore, to make him feel the pain and horror that he had felt. He felt suddenly ashamed.

"Yes Harry that is the one that you threw across the room." Harry jumped so badly he nearly dropped the instrument. He set it down gingerly and came to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk. He hadn't seen the Headmaster since that night, and he realized that he had slightly feared the inevitable confrontation.2

He realized that Hermione and Ron were staring at him. He shrugged at them, and turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster wasn't looking at him anymore. His eyes were trained on a portrait in the corner.

After a moment, he turned back to them, and smiled. "I understand that two of you have had the pleasure of meeting my ward." He saw looks on their faces and chuckled. "Yes, I suppose pleasure isn't quite the right word.

"Experience I'd say; had the experience of meeting Alexandra. Quite the interesting character, isn't she?" Hermione smiled slightly. "Quite, Professor."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

The Headmaster was interrupted by a sneer from the corner. "If you're talking about that French slut that my great-great-grandson fathered," came Phineas Nigellus' voice, "That is now 16, and who just may inherit the entirety of the Black valuables when she is 17 because Sirius was an idiot, you had better tell her to keep her boyfriends _out_ of the upper levels. There was a rat faced little git poking about a couple days ago, and he nearly uncovered-_gak_." The previous Headmaster suddenly caught the look that all of the other Headmasters were giving him after suddenly coming out of deep sleep, and muttered, "Never mind."

"Thank you for that input Phineas. I will speak with you later. Speaking of Mr. Malfoy…" Ron nearly burst at the seams with laughter at the Headmasters translation of 'rat faced little git' into 'Draco Malfoy.'

"…I understand that there were some issues between yourselves and Mr. Malfoy. I believe that we had talked about this Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore's eyes swiveled to Ron and he immediately stopped laughing, his ears suddenly the color of cherries.

"Yes Professor."

"I know that the three of you have differences with Mr. Malfoy, but under my judgment, I believe he is just slightly misguided. But because he will be residing at the Black Manor during vacation, I expect- Yes Miss. Granger?"

Hermione had raised her hand slightly. "Um… why is he going to be at the Black Manor Professor?" She voiced the other twos silent rage. She had promptly put her hand over Ron's mouth as soon as Professor Dumbledore had spoken. "Doesn't he live at the Malfoy Mansion? And don't they have a vacation house that they go to that he could live at instead, with his mother?"

The Headmaster smiled slightly. "Very good Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy will be residing at the Black Manor because the Malfoy Mansion is currently being put under investigation by the Ministry, considering that Lucius Malfoy did indeed turn out to be a supporter of Voldemort after all." He cast his eyes at Harry as he said this. "It is being searched for Dark Magic, and Dark Materials.

"The reason that he will not be residing at the Malfoy summer home is not something that I am entitled to discuss with the three of you. If you really wish to know, you will have to speak with Mr. Malfoy himself.

"Now, I expect a certain level of decency concerning Mr. Malfoy; especially around Alexandra. I understand that a certain fondness has grown between them, and neither of them would appreciate it if any of the three of you felt the need to separate that bond. I think that you should try to get to know Mr. Malfoy, he is really quite a charming young man when you get past his… well, let's just say his distrust of you."

Ron and Harry choked back laughter and Hermione gave them disapproving looks as Dumbledore continued. "I also expect the three of you to be kind to his younger siblings as well. They are new to this school, and just because they are Malfoys does not mean they are 'spawns of the devil' as I believe you have so kindly put it Mr. Weasley." Not only did Ron's ears turn red, but the back of his neck, and his face suddenly looked like a cherry.

He smiled slightly at them, and did an abrupt 360 in the conversation. "Now, Miss. Granger has come to me about continuing with the D.A. Frankly I must say that I am rather flattered that you named it after me. Although, it certainly provided me with the necessity of quick thinking with the Minister when explaining your little ah… meeting that was broken up by Professor Umbridge." He smiled at them again.

"I truly think that it is a very good idea and that it would be wise to continue with it. Miss. Granger, have you spoken with Alexandra about being the Healer?" Hermione shook her head. "No, not personally, but I did give her a letter to her when we left this morning. I asked her to reply by the end of the week."

"Alright then. I guess that you will also be using the Room of Requirement, as you did last year?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. It was perfect." Dumbledore nodded slightly, and said, "Good. If you would permit me, I would like to be at the first meeting, to see exactly what will be going on." Hermione nodded. "That should be fine. We haven't gotten a date set yet though. We have to make sure that everyone wants it to continue."

"Excellent. I suggest you set it up _before_ the Quidditch Season begins though, after that, it will be complicated to figure out a date that would work for everyone. And I expect to see flyers up by the end of the week Miss. Granger, if I remember out discussion correctly?"

Hermione nodded, and Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Well, then. I think our conversation is done. I'll escort the three of you to the Great Hall; I daresay we've probably delayed the feast, and people are becoming quite restless."

He stood up, and motioned them out the door.

* * *

"Hey Marie is Remus there?" Alex leaned back as she spoke into the receiver that they had had installed. Remus had recently gotten a job working at a Muggle place. She wasn't quite sure what he did, but he had immediately gotten his own secretary. 

"Yes he his. Hold please."

Alex twisted the phone cord in her hand as she waited. She knew he would be furious, but she knew that he understood the importance of keeping this away from Dumbledore. The headmaster… now he would have a fit about it.

"Here he is."

"Thanks Marie."

"You're welcome."

"Alex? Some of the ladies here think that you're my girlfriend."

Alex laughed. "Well, maybe you should get one so we wouldn't have this problem."

"We aren't going to talk about this. What do you need?"

Alex's pleased emotion vanished. "Uh, listen. I got this letter from the school. Actually, you got this letter from the school. Er. You know how I was smoking a lot last year?"

"Not a lot, but yes."

"Well, I," she paused, then spat it out, "I got caught doing it at the end of the year and they want to have a meeting with you and me and them about it."

The other end of the line was silent as the exposure of the secret. Alex twisted the cord, and let it go when Remus finally spoke. It let out it's twist as his voice came over the line. "Is this for Albus or me?"

"Albus."

Remus kept his cool, as he was so good at doing. "We will talk about this when I get home. Are Fred and George there?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Until I get home, you are grounded. Make sure the twins don't get into too much trouble. Goodbye."

Remus hung up the receiver and rubbed his eyes.

"Was that your daughter? They can be brutal." Remus looked up at Marie as she put a paper on her desk.

"No, he replied, taking the paper. "She is one of my friend's daughter. He was a single father and he died recently. It's been a little painful for us all. Her assigned guardian is the Headmaster of a boarding school in Scotland and it started today, and now she is in trouble with her own school… I'm sorry." He stopped himself. "I'm boring you. What is this?"

"No no, it's fine. It's the Carion file, like you asked for."

"Yes, alright. Thank you."

Alex closed her eyes, and rubbed them after setting down the receiver. She was dead, and she was well aware of it. How much did it cost to change your name?

* * *

"Welcome all." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes ranged over the vast expanse of Hogwarts students. "To a new year at Hogwarts. We are looking forward to it being as peaceful as possible. I have several announcements before I allow you to indulge in this wonderful feast." 

Ron groaned. "Come on… why does he always have to do this before? I'm hungry!"

"You ate half the Food Cart on the train!" Hermione hissed, keeping her eyes on the Headmaster as he explained the basic reminders. "How can you still be hungry?"

"I just am!"

Harry leaned into the conversation. "Just hold it until then."

They focused their attention on the Headmaster as he continued. "After the… experience Professor Umbridge had last year, she has decided to retire. An incident within the Forbidden Forest has clinched her decision, and-" He was cut off by cheers erupting from all sides.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, vividly remembering the 'incident' with the centaurs at the end of last year.

As the cheers died down, he continued, "…we have thankfully found a replacement. Madam Armelle du Bord originally taught at Beauxbatons, and is now joining us here." A tall, willowy woman with soft blond hair stood up, smiling at them all as the polite applause was cued.

"She'd better be better than Umbridge," Ron muttered. Dean leaned over. "_Anybody_ would be better than Umbridge." Then entire Gryffindor table seemed to nod in agreement.

"I think that that covers it all. So as they say in France, Bon appetite!"

A delicious feast came up onto the table, and everyone ravaged into it.

Hermione stared at Ron as he piled up nearly some of everything onto his plate. "Are you actually going to eat all that?" she demanded. He looked from her, to the plate, then out at all the food. "You're right. I need some more potatoes."

"I didn't say anything about potatoes!" she said disbelievingly as he piled up another scoop of the mashed potatoes. She turned to Harry for some support in the matter, but he was already halfway through his chicken when she spoke.

He looked up at her, and swallowed. "Sorry," he said apologetically, "What were you saying?" She sighed, giving up on the matter. "Nevermind."

About halfway through the dinner, Parvati let out a squeal that could be heard all along the table. Hermione rolled her eyes as they all looked up. "Malfoy."

Malfoy had simply smiled at the Gryffindor as he had passed her.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"He's… grown Harry. And Parvati-" Hermione was cut off by another cry, "And Lavender seemed to have discovered that."

"How has he grown? He still short and scrawny," Ron pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not scrawny anymore. He's what Lavender would call, perfectly lean."

Malfoy finally stopped next to them, and they stopped their conversation.

"Can we help you with something?" Harry asked coldly, the three of them swiveling to look at him. He smirked, his Malfoy attitude back and the change he had had around Alex completely vanished.

"I think that I can help you Potter. I think that you ought to check the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. I'm well aware of the," he paused and chuckled slightly, then continued, "Snuffles situation."

Harry stood up, his distress at Sirius' death flaring up as rage. "Malfoy you say another word and I'll pummel your face in."

Malfoy looked at him, tilted his head to the side, and said, "For once, I believe you." He sidled out of Harry's reach and back to his table.

Harry watched him go, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. As soon as the Slytherin was safely at his own table, Harry sat back down. "Prat."

Hermione sighed. "What do you think is going to be in the paper?"

Harry shook off his rage. "No idea." Ron swallowed the last of his mashed potatoes and attempted a dry attitude. "It's probably some more crap about Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I hope not."

* * *

Hermione spread the latest edition of the Daily Prophet over the table. Two headlines competed for the top spot. One was an article about Malfoy himself, the other held the title "The Lost One." 

Personally more intrigued by the article of Malfoy, she ignored the other one for a moment. The headline was 'Results of Malfoy Mansion Raid.' The picture was of four of the Malfoys, watching disdainfully as official looking people carried out many objects. The caption read. 'The Malfoy Family minus Lucius Malfoy (see page 6) stood back as the Ministry carried out many dark and dangerous items from the household.'

She leaned down to read the article.

_After the arresting of Lucius Malfoy, the Ministry wisely decided to go into the Malfoy household several weeks ago, and conduct a search for dark objects. Many items were found, and the results have now been released to the public._

"'_The Malfoy Mansion," stated the Minister is a public address, "is quite full of items that are magical and deadly in nature. Of the items that we collected, more than half tested positive for Dark Magic."_

_Continued on pg. A2._

Hermione resigned herself to finishing the article later. She instead turned to the article that had a headshot of Alex next to a shot of a family. When she looked closer, Hermione realized that it was Sirius, next to a young woman who was holding a small baby. She didn't have to guess who the other two were.

She read the article.

_Many people are aware that Sirius Black left a family behind when he was sent to Azkaban for the murder of 12 muggles and a single wizard. But what many people are not aware of, is that his child-Alexandra Seraphina Bordeaux-Black-is nearing 17. When Alexandra turns 17, she will begin to inherit both the Black, and Bordeaux legacies. These legacies includes houses in France, Ireland, and Britain, as well as a large sum of money that has been totally estimated to be more than the Malfoy inheritance._

_Experts worry that once Alexandra begins the inheritance process, Sirius Black will…_

She skimmed the rest until a paragraph caught her eye. She paused, and read it fully.

_Although Alexandra is the sole inheritor of the Black legacy, is it possible that Harry Potter will be _jealous_ of the young beauty? Some think that since Potter is the god-son of the murderer, he may become envious of Alexandra, believing that he ought to inherit the legacy._

Hermione sighed, and folded up the paper. Well, that was a brilliant beginning to an already foreseeable horrible day.

* * *

AN: Wow… how long has it been? Ages. Well, two more chapters up after this one by the weekend. I don't know if anyone will read them, but we'll see what happens! Thanks for sticking with me! -Alex 


End file.
